


We Will Rule Together

by danifirstofhername



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Game of Thrones References, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danifirstofhername/pseuds/danifirstofhername
Summary: Queen Daenerys arrives in Winterfell to help the Warden of the North, Jon Snow. The North learns Jon has abandoned his crown. Sansa's chilly greeting to the Dragon Queen causes tension between Jon and his Queen. Jon learns of life-changing news from his best friend, Sam. Dany receives personal news that has her questioning her own future.





	1. Lovers of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> My take on season eight.
> 
> *** update: made changes to the story ****

______________________________

Daenerys 

Cold. That's all she had been feeling since she arrived north. She was constantly shivering. No matter how many fur blankets she asked for or how many campfires she requested to be put in her tent, it wasn't enough. She desperately missed the hot temperatures in Meereen. She missed wearing open dresses that allowed her to feel the rush of a cool breeze against her damp skin. 

"You'll get used to it," Jon said as they traveled on horseback. Easy for him to say, she thought. 

"I don't plan on getting used to it," she snapped. He shot her a look at her sharp tone and she offered a small smile as an apology. "I mean," 

"I know what you mean," he replied curtly. "Let's just focus on the Night King." That had been his only focus. She thought he was mad when he first arrived at Dragonstone to declare that the dead were their real enemies. Even now, she wanted to laugh with how ridiculous it sounded. 

The wights haunted her dreams. They were walking corpses that could still handle weapons like they were still alive. They moved so fast that they easily ripped men apart. As she made the decision to save Jon and her dear friend Jorah from their suicide mission, she had three advantages, her children but they soon became the underdog when the Night King killed Viserion. She could still hear his screams as he fell from the sky, blood raining down on them. She watched his eyelids rolled back and sank into the water. 

As the days passed, most of their travels were silent, except for the rhythmic marching of the Unsullied or the patter of the horse's hooves in the thick snow. Jon would occasionally say something about the temperature, or whether or not they should camp for the night but mostly he was quiet, brooding even. 

Daenerys often wondered what he was thinking about. She assumed it had to do with their soon arrival at Winterfell or maybe his reunion with his siblings. She ached to ask him what was on his mind. For him to confide in her but she knew that eyes of her council and Davos were watching them closely. 

To keep her mind off him, she imagined what Winterfell looked like. She heard stories from John and Tyrion that Winterfell was the heart of the North and had been for centuries. She asked Jon what he liked most about his home. "The weirwood tree," he told her. "Its bark as white as snow and its leaves as crimson as blood. It's a place to have a minute with yourself."

__________________________________

Jon 

"What are you thinking about, Your Grace?" he asked her. He had been silent for most of the day which had not gone unnoticed. His mind had been overwhelmed with thoughts of their arrival. His family and the north's reception of him since he had surrendered his crown. How to defeat the Night King. His feelings for Daenerys. 

It seemed as if his mind couldn't stop thinking. It seemed as if the only time he ever felt at peace was when he was with Daenerys. 

"Winterfell," she answered honestly. "I'm trying to picture your home by the way you described it." 

"Winterfell?" he was surprised. "Why Winterfell?" 

"Well, it is your home. I'm imagining the structure of the northern castle. How it looks covered in snow. The weirwood tree." 

"And what about the north?" 

"Well, so far all I'm seeing is snow and lots of it." 

"You'll get used to the snow and maybe you'll prefer it better than the south?" he knew the hope he felt flickered in his eyes. He wanted her to feel like the North was home to her too. Where she felt safe and wanted. 

She softly laughed in response. She was unlike anyone he'd ever met. She's polite, well-spoken, ambitious and resilient. She's independent, strong-headed and compassionate. Fair skin with beautiful lilac eyes and long silver-golden hair. He'd heard rumors of how beautiful the Dragon Queen was but words couldn't describe her beauty. They wouldn't come close. 

He saw what drew people to her. What made people love her. She had a good heart but he knew that she was equally ruthless. She was prideful, almost too prideful to a fault, that reminded him of people back home.

A few hours past dust, Jon suggested they'd camp for the night. His ass was numb from riding and he wanted another excuse to be alone with her. 

He waited til Davos was asleep before sneaking out to see Dany. As he entered, he ran into Missandei, her handmaiden. He was embarrassed that he'd been caught, though everyone already had their suspicions; but, that's all they just were, suspicions. He bent his head to hide his red face when he noticed a small smirk playing at Missandei's lips as she left. He wondered if they had been talking about him. 

"I guess I've made you too impatient," Dany teased. He was still standing by the entrance of her tent. He knew it would be smart of him to walk away but his heart and his lust overpowered him. "Are you going to come in?" 

A playful smile appeared on the corner of his lips, "Does that bother you?" he asked walking closer. He could feel the hum of electricity pulling between them. "That I can't stay away. That I need you?"

As he stood in front of her, he could see her exposed collarbones. An overwhelming feeling of lust flooded through him, making him dizzy.

With shaky hands, he lightly traced them, feeling her shake underneath his touch. She grabbed onto his arms to steady herself. Fire burned straight through him as she sunk her nails into his arms. It always did when she touched him. "I don't think it bothers you as much as I affect you," he whispered hearing his own need. 

He wanted to feel her body against his. To breathe her in, to be overtaken by her lust and by their feelings. Tilting her head up, he gently placed his lips against hers, letting his passion for her consume him.

**********

Daenerys 

She was lying on her front, enjoying the feeling of his calloused fingers moving slowly up and down her bare spine. It was silent, as Jon is not a man of many words, with only the low howling of wolves close in the distance. "Tell me about Drogo," he asked softly. 

"I told you, the witch killed him," she replied lazily. 

"How?" she turned to look into his alluring eyes to see what he was thinking but she could only see the reflection of flames in them. His eyes reminded her of a horse's. Expressive, honest, and loyal. 

Her past experiences with men told her to close up, not to trust him but she knew he was different. 

"Drogo was cut as he fought another horse-rider. I wanted to tend to his wound but I didn't know how. Out of the women and children that I asked to be saved, there was a witch that claimed she knew how to heal my husband," she could hear the vulnerability in her voice. 

"Drogo was a warrior. He was filled with strength but after the witch was done with him, he was lifeless. It wasn't my Drogo, he wasn't anybody's. I couldn't bear to see the witch take the spirit of him so I killed him," she inhaled shakily. "I smothered him with a pillow."

Jon didn't say anything which angered her. "Why did you want to know all of this anyway?" she snapped with watery eyes. 

Jon furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed her elbow to stop her. "Because I want to know more about you," he confessed. "You're not like everybody else, Dany," Dany, the nickname she used to hate but had grown to love as he called her it so intimately. 

Sighing, she decided to confide in him. "My brother Viserys married me off to Drogo to secure an army so we could take back King's Landing. Drogo killed my brother when he drunkenly threatened to kill my unborn child."

"Was he the only one?" 

"That I've been with or that I've loved? No," she explained. "I met a Tyroshi sellsword name Daario, who was a lieutenant in the Second Sons. I was lonely and he was interested. I broke things off when I headed for Dragonstone. He told me he loved me but I didn't feel the same. He didn't love me, he loved the Queen." 

He grabbed her face forcing her to look at him. "Are you jealous?" she asked him, looking into his burnt umber eyes. 

"I can't say that I'm happy no, but I cannot judge either," he said rubbing away the tears that had fallen. 

"What about you?" she asked softly. "Have you ever been in love?" 

"That's a story for another night," he dismissed gently, letting go of her face. She hated how he was closing himself on her. 

"But I want to know more about you too," she pleaded, grabbing his hand. "I want to know more about the King in the North." 

"I'm not a King anymore," he laughed. "Not since I've bent the knee, not since I've sworn allegiance to you." He kissed her forehead. "But if you really want to know, I'll tell you." 

As he sat up, she moved across him to give him a little distance. She knew this wasn't easy for him but she was excited to learn more about him. 

"When you take the black for Night's Watch you give up your right to marry, to father children, to hold any lands. Protecting the wall is the most important thing for the Nights Watch. Any other duties would cause a distraction," he explained. "I wanted to leave the wall when I heard of my father's execution, but I was stopped. Eventually, I left the wall and ran into the wildlings, where I met Ygritte, who was one of them."

For some reason that didn't surprise her. Jon was different from other Kings or Lord's she'd met, it only makes sense that he'd fall in love with someone different.

"She was wild looking with her copper hair as vibrant as a fox's fur. Her face was always covered in dirt. She constantly mocked my lifestyle and the thought of wearing satin dresses yet I could tell she would've loved to worn one," he smiled as if  
remembering a specific memory.

"I betrayed her when I chose my vows over my love for her," such an honorable man Dany thought without any bitterness. "She was killed by one of my Night's Watch brothers in the battle against the wildlings," he cleared his throat. "And she died in my arms." 

She crawled across the bed grabbing his face and rubbing her thumbs gently under his eyes. She regretted asking him to confide in her as it caused him pain. "Ygritte died knowing that you loved her," she whispered. "Thank you for telling me."

Jon softly smiled and grabbed her wrists as he lied down. She knew that there were no words that needed to be said so she wrapped her arms around him and offered him what he wanted. Love.


	2. Arrival at Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quotes are the same from the episode. A lot is different.

_____________________

Jon

The warm specks of light filtered through his thin eyelids, waking him right as dawn was rising. Opening his eyes, he saw how the tent walls were dappled with small, golden colored patterns that reminded him of sweet honey.

He felt movement and turned to see Dany's naked body lying next to him. A sight that he wanted to write in the deepest parts of his mind. The thick fur blanket had slipped down enough where her bare, pale breasts were on display. Her skin muted, as well as her hair. If she was to lie down in the thick snow outside, she would completely disappear.

His body quickly woke to the sight of her, his blood pumping fast through his veins, making his insides feel like they were lit with fire. When was the next time he would see her so vulnerable? As he stared at her, he felt his heart swell with love. 

As the sun further peeked into the tent, Dany let out a small moan as the patterned specks of light pepper across her face. He watched as her eyes softly fluttered open, displaying those unique lilac eyes. "Jon?" her voice worse thick with sleep. "What's wrong?"

"Unfortunately, dawn is approaching," leaning down, he planted a gentle kiss on her plump lips. "I'm sure the horns will sound soon," he said with disappointment. He didn't want to leave the tent. He didn't want to leave her. He could stay here for hours just watching her. Just breathing in the sight of her. 

She reached across the bed for his hand and squeezed it gently. She was reading his mind. If only we could stay here, just a little while longer.

___________________

Davos was waiting for Jon by his horse. By the look on his face, he knew that the old man he came to admire wanted to talk. 

"I hope that you got enough sleep last night to lead us today, lad," Davos said. "I thought you said there wasn't time for that?" He should've known that the old man was more observant than he let on. 

"There's still no time but," Jon sighed unsure how to explain everything. No matter his feelings for the Dragon Queen, defeating the Night King was the most important thing. 

"Her good heart got into the way?" Davos lowered his voice. "It's not my business but I must warn you to be careful."

"Davos," he sighed. 

"I think she'll make an excellent Queen for everyone. Her people love her and she's definitely gotten under your skin, but not everyone is going to see her the way we do." Davos was right, the Northerners could be just as cold as the temperatures when it came to outsiders, especially foreign rulers. 

"The North will see how much we need her and how much she's willing to help fight for them," he defended. 

"I'm not just talking about the bloody North," the old man huffed impatiently. "I'm talking about Lady Sansa." Sansa?

"Sansa will be supportive with Daenerys as our ally," he stated firmly. Though the Targaryen's and the Stark's had a lot of history between them, Sansa was smart enough to see that Daenerys was an important ally.

"I hope so because, without Lady Sansa's approval, we won't have the North's either."

___________________

Arriving a few miles outside of Winterfell, Northerner's were lined up along King's Road to get a glimpse of the Unsullied, the Dothraki, the Dragon Queen, and her dragons. Jon could feel the tension from the crowd, could see their cold glances as they looked upon them. He looked over to see Daenerys watching the crowd, a small frown appearing on her lips. "I warned you, the Northerners don't much trust outsiders," he reassured her. 

Her attention was still towards the crowd, her gaze cold as she hid her nerves. "I guess I'm not used to the chilly reception," she admitted.

"No, I imagine you're not." I'm sure everywhere she went people threw themselves down at her feet. He was one of them. 

Suddenly the screams of dragons erupted through the sky, startling everyone including Jon. He lifted his face seeing the large, colorful beasts flying above them. The sound of their wings sounded like thunder and when they flew low enough, it shook the ground. He'd been around them for months now and every time he saw them, they still took his breath away. 

He looked back at Dany to see a large, wide smile replacing her frown. Knowing that her dragons were close gave her the confidence and comfort to forget about the Northerner's cold reception. She readjusted herself on her horse. With her newly found confidence, it sent blood straight to his cock. 

_______________________ 

Reaching the gate of Winterfell, his heart thumped with excitement knowing that he was about to be reunited with his lost siblings. Daenerys and Jorah stopped right outside the gate, letting Jon enter first. Everyone was waiting out front including Bran, Sansa, Lyanna and some of the other Northern Lords but no Arya. Where the hell was she? 

He hopped off his heart and nipped towards Bran. He kissed his brother's forehead before leaning back to take in the sight of him. He scanned over his features and could heavily see his father, Robb, and Rickon in the young boy. The distinctive trait of the sharp nose, the deep, dark brown eyes, and the shaggy brown hair. "You're a man now," he croaked, feeling the emotion clog his throat. 

"Almost," the young boy's voice was detached and unnerving that left Jon feeling unsettled. 

He looked at Sansa who gave him a knowing smile. Her bright red hair stood out against the black of her cloak. Jon stood up and engulfed his sister in a hug. "Where's Arya?" 

"I'm sure she'll find you later," Sansa said with a whimsical tone. He felt Sansa tense underneath him and knew she had spotted Daenerys. She wasn't easy to miss with her long silver hair, lilac eyes, and the dark red coat. Jon locked eyes with his Dragon Queen, both exchanging soft smiles. 

He watched her walk forward, accompanied by Jorah. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He watched the way her body moved under her tight coat. It didn't leave much to the imagination as it hugged her curves but he didn't have to imagine. He already knew what was underneath all that fur. How it felt flushed against his own skin. As she stopped in front of him, she flashed a playful smile. She knew what he was thinking. 

"This is Queen Daenerys Targaryen. Your Grace, this is Lady Sansa of Winterfell and my sister," Sansa who doubled in height, used that to her advantage. Jon frowned at her. 

"Thank you for inviting us to your home Lady Sansa. The North is as beautiful as your brother claimed, as are you," she said with sincerity. He knew that Daenerys wanted his family to like her as did he. As their relationship blossomed, they had countless conversations about his family and their future. Her won 

Sansa stayed quiet for a moment as she looked at the Dragon Queen up and down. Jon's heart fell through his stomach. This wasn't going to be easy. "Winterfell is yours, Your Grace," she said tightly. Dany's wide smile dropped as Sansa dug her claws into his lover. 

Jon grew frustrated by Sansa's reception of his Queen. He wanted to tell her that they didn't have time for unpleasantries. Before Jon could say anything, Bran spoke as if he were reading Jon's mind. 

***********

Daenerys

Tyrion was right to warn her about the North. "These people are prideful and unwilling to admit when they need help. Don't take it personally, Your Grace. They do this with everyone," he advised her. 

She tried to block out their cold glances and their harsh whispers upon their arrival but the more they traveled down King's Road, she started to grow uncomfortable. She didn't feel safe. She was smart enough to trust her gut by walking into an unknown territory surrounded by people who didn't like her because of her House name. With Jon's constant words of reassurance, she felt better after having their King on her side. 

______________________

"I have brought dragonglass with the help of Queen Daenerys. We can build weapons like arrows, spears, and swords; as well as build posts that wrap around Winterfell. The Unsullied, the Dothraki, and some of our men will help build large posts that will shoot balls of dragonglass and fire."

"Your Grace, with all due respect," Lord Glover interrupted. "But you expect my men to work with these savages? To fight alongside them?" Voices of agreements bounced off the stone walls. "To support a southern ruler?"

"I do My Lord, without Queen Daenerys, we won't survive," Jon replied. As she watched the Northern Lords question their King, she wondered if it was always like this. Questioning his motives. Anger boiled in her as she fought the urge to defend Jon as they shouted their frustrations at him but she knew it would only make matters worse. 

"And how are we supposed to feed them? With most Houses already in Winterfell; I never accounted for the Unsullied, the Dothraki and two large dragons," Sansa spoke. Dany watched as Jon's cool demeanor changed to anger as his sister questioned him in front of the Northern Lords. "What do dragons eat anyway?"

She knew the question aimed for her as a test. She underestimated Sansa. Sansa did not like her and she wasn't making it a secret but Sansa had met her match. She wasn't afraid of a Northern girl. She was a Queen. "Whatever they want," she replied coldly. She turned to meet Sansa's cold glare. Everyone in the room grew silent, waiting on the next move.

"Enough!" Jon shouted startling them. "I will not apologize for bending the knee and I will not have my actions questioned further! I told you before that I will never stop figh'en for the North but the war is here and if we want to survive we need Queen Daenerys, her armies, and her dragons."

She had never seen this side of Jon and it aroused her. She sat there, watching him breathe heavy from the bubbling anger that resided in him. As he turned to face her, she couldn't help the growing smirk tugging at her lips. 

Tyrion stood up and walked to the front of the table. Her hand was nervous and for a good reason. He was hated more than she was. Their family tried to destroy House Stark and almost succeeded. "My Lords, I know we haven't gotten along in the past. By morning, the Lannister army should be arriving on the orders of Queen Cersei," men stood up in outrage and started yelling at Tyrion. "My Lords," he shouted. "We must set aside our differences and fight together or die."


	3. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reunions are in order.

_________________________

Jon

No one was in good spirits after the council. Sansa and the Northern Lords stormed out. Daenerys shot him a look before leaving the great hall as well. Jon was left feeling defeated and frustrated. 

"That went as well as I expected," Davos said as Jon collapsed in his chair out of exhaustion, rubbing his temples. 

"They're stubborn fools who don't see the importance of this," he spat. 

"Because they have not seen it with their own eyes," Davos explained. "We knew the risk we were taking coming here and bringing the dragon queen back with us. Hell, we knew before we even left!"

"Davos, the Night King is on his way and we're wasting time arguing over who we work alongside with. I need them to understand that she is not our enemy." 

"I agree with you lad, but I told you without the support of your sister we won't have the North's support. You need to convince her that the Dragon Queen is not our enemy."

He shot Davos a look. "How do I do that?" Sansa wasn't the little girl he knew before he left. She was smarter and more political. The girl he knew now reminded him of Catelyn, the woman who hated him till her last breath. 

"What about Ayra? Or even Bran?" 

"You think she'd listen to Ayra?" he wanted to laugh but he knew that Davos made a point. 

"They did a fine job at defending themselves against Lord Baelish. Besides Jon Snow, what other options do we have?"

___________

The weirwood tree was one of the few things that hadn't changed. It was the first thing he visited after winning the battle against Ramsay. Most of their dire wolf statues were destroyed. The Stark's held Winterfell for as long as he remembered but the Bolton's tried to erase the Stark's from Northern history. 

"Is it really you?" A small, familiar voice spoke behind him. He quickly spun on his feet and faced his younger sister, Arya, who stood a few feet away. 

She ran to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, showering him with kisses. "I've missed you," she breathed, hugging him tighter. He could easily pick her up still, though she was bigger than he last saw her. 

"I've missed you too," he croaked, tears welling behind his eyes. 

Arya froze as if she remembered something. Quickly placing her on the ground, she reached for a dagger on her hip giving him time to take in her appearance. Looking at her was like looking in a distorted mirror. She pulled out the sword he gave her years ago. "I still have it," she beamed proudly. 

"Needle!" he laughed with surprised joy. "You remember what I told you?" 

"Stick 'em with the pointy end," she smiled. "This dagger hasn't seen a lot of blood," she said, her words falling flat. "Let me see yours!" 

Handing her back needle, Jon pulled out Longclaw with a smile while watching his sister's eyes widen. She held out her hands impatiently as he gently placed the large sword into her tiny hands. "Jealous?"

"It's beautiful but it's too heavy for me," she admired the sword, flipping it over and studied its details before handing it back. "So you and the dragon queen?" Arya asks surprising him. 

"The Queen and I have made an alliance to protect the North," he replied casually. 

"Didn't realize that alliance meant being in love with her," she looked him in the eye. "But   
I'm glad she's here."

He tried to keep his face passive but he could feel the heat in his cheeks betraying him. "You're not mad I pledged myself to her?" 

"No, and seeing her in person I know why you did," he didn't want to confess that she was partially right about why he pledged himself to the Dragon Queen. As he secured a Queen as an ally, he fell in love with the girl. "Is it true she lost a dragon saving you?"

"It' is," guilt flooded through him. He could never tell Dany how sorry he was. He continued explaining himself. "I believe in her. I've seen her fight and rule. Her people love her and her advisors believe in her. They believe she's the hope our world needs and I do too."

"If you believe in her, that's enough for me," she held up her small hand. Heading back to the courtyard, they walked in comfortable silence. "Is it true that you took a knife in the heart?" 

He stopped walking. "How?"

"When the King in the North dies, it's not a secret. The wildlings think you're some sort of God," she put her small hand on his arm stopping them from walking further. 

He rolled my eyes. Tormund didn't. 

"I thought it was silly too. You're not a god," she chuckled. "You're not even the only person I know to come back from the dead. Beric Dondarrion. Do you know him?"

"I do. He has a fire sword, right?" 

"Yes, I've seen him come back. So a God? No. Lucky? Yes." she chuckled. "Well, did you get to at least ride one of the dragons?"

He laughed and shook his head no, there was that little girl he remembered. "I don't think it works like that." Disappointment spread on her face. "But I did pet Drogon. The big black and red one."

"What was it like?" she asked in awe.

"I nearly pissed myself."

______________________

 

Daenerys 

She watched him from her window as he walked with a small brunette girl she assumed was Arya, his other younger sister. They were laughing as Jon was making a gesture with his hands and her heart fluttered. She loved seeing this soft side of him. He was always brooding, annoyingly so. 

"Forgive me, Your Grace," Missandei's spoke from behind startling her. 

Turning to look at my dearest friend, Daenerys knew something was wrong. "What is it?"

"How much?" she rushed the halls of Winterfell followed close by Algo, the leader of the Dothraki, Grey Worm, and Missandei.

"Only 11 goats and 5 pigs," Algo responded. As they stepped into the courtyard, she could see Jon with Ayra still. Jon looked up at her and frowned. She didn't have time to explain to him what was happening. If he wanted to follow her, she wouldn't stop him. 

"Should I send for more animals, Your Grace?" Missandei asked.

"Yes, just a few more goats and maybe some lamb? Grey Worm accompany her please," she dismissed them. She didn't like the thought of Missandei walking alone around Winterfell and she knew Grey Worm didn't either.

I could hear footsteps fastly approach her, "Is everything alright?" Jon asked. A frown played at his lips with concern. 

"My dragons," she responded curtly. "They're hardly eating." 

Approaching Drogon and Rhaegal, the once white ground was black and scattered with animal bones. "What's wrong with them?" Jon spoke as she cautiously approached her children.

"They don't like the North," she answered. "It's too cold for them."

"And what about you?" he asked. She looked at him surprised by his bluntness. 

"Well, it is a bit cold for me but I do have you to keep me warm," a playful smile formed on his full lips. 

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Will the dragons be alright?" 

"They will be," she replied. "Once the Night King is defeated and we travel back south." 

They looked into each other's eyes, enjoying their moment of privacy. "I have to take back the King's Landing," she whispered. 

"I know you do," he said brushing his gloved fingers across her cheek. "I'll support you."

"But will the North?" her voice reflected how she felt. Unsure of everything. 

"They don't have a choice," he promised her. "I'll make sure of that."


	4. A Secret is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon learns the truth.

_______________________________

Jon 

Waking up to a half-empty bed, he started the day in a mood. It had been the first night since their boat ride they had not shared a bed. He missed the warmth his golden-silver haired beauty brought him or the playful giggles they shared before they had to start their day. 

It was hard not to follow after her when he walked her to her bedchambers the night before. Missandei and Grey Worm trailed behind them, giving them their space to say goodnight. "I will miss you," she sighed, her body leaning towards his. "It will be weird not sharing a bed with you." 

"Let's not make this hard." He could feel his need for her. She stepped closer, brushing her breast along his armor, earning a grunt from him. He grabbed her wrist, pressing firmly before bringing her small hands to his mouth. "Goodnight, Dany." 

He was the last to walk into the great hall, his eyes immediately landing on Daenerys. He greeted his family first in passing before taking his seat next to the Dragon Queen. After he was brought a plate and settled, everyone went back to their chatter. He leaned closer to Daenerys, keep his face passive. "I did not like waking up without you."

"I missed you too," Dany whispered. "I miss your smell and your body." 

He had to suppress a groan from escaping his lips. "Soon," he whispered, hearing the need in his voice. "We will be together soon." 

A small smile pulled at her lips but he knew she didn't believe it. 

Sam Tarly, his best friend, came into the great hall and made his way to Bran. They whispered about something, exchanged glances Jon's way and went back to their conversation. Sam had a grim look on his face before hurrying his way towards his Night's Watch brother. "Jon," Sam whispered not wanting to draw much attention towards their conversation. 

"What is it?" Was there any news about the Night King?

"Ca-can I speak to you," his chubby friend stuttered. "Once you're uh, finished with your meal of course. You can find me in the crypt." 

He nodded in response, dismissing his friend. Sansa who had overheard the conversation shot him a suspicious look. He shrugged his shoulders before finishing his meal.

_______________________________

Daenerys 

Sam Tarly, the last living son of Randyll Tarly. The man she'd burnt alive for refusing to bend the knee was standing in front of Jon Snow and seemed to be well acquainted. Sam was the man who cured Jorah, her trusted advisor. When Jorah told her of the man who'd cured him, who let him come back to her to serve her, she wanted to personally thank him.

When she met Sam in Winterfell's library this morning before breakfast, she only knew of his first name. It wasn't until he properly introduced himself, her heart fell in her stomach. She already knew the answer before she asked. She had burnt his father and his brother. What was supposed to be a happy and rewarding moment was ruined because she needed to tell him the truth. 

She tried to justify her actions. She had given them a choice but as she stood in front of the consequence of her action, she started questioning herself. 

"Khaleesi," Jorah whispered. "You didn't know." 

"You're right but now I do," she turned to face Jorah with tears streaming down her face. "Jorah, how many people do we kill and not think of their families back at home? Their wives or their children?"

"Soldiers know that the chance of dying is likely when they fight for Kings and Queens. The Tarley's knew that when they refused to bend the knee to you," she knew he was trying to reassure her. 

"Tyrion was right. I should've kept them as my prisoners. I was too impulsive." 

"Maybe you were but they would've never fought for you. If you would've let them go, they would have gone right back to Cersei. You did the right thing." 

"Then why does it feel wrong?" 

_____________________________________

Jon 

He found Sam standing in front of Lyanna Stark's statue. Jon didn't know much about her except that she was supposed to marry Robert Baratheon but was kidnapped and raped by Rhaegar Targaryen. 

"How much did your father tell you about your mother?" Sam asked. 

"Um, not much except that she died in childbirth." He didn't know anything about his mother. 

"I need to tell you something. About your father and mother. Your real father and mother." 

He didn't understand what his friend meant. His real parents? Ned was his father. "What are you saying, Sam?"

"While I was learning about dragonglass, Gilly stumbled upon a book about the Targaryen history. She's always fascinated by everyone's history," he rambled. "I guess that's," 

"Sam!" Jon shouted, his voice echoing off the walls. 

"She always all knew the stories about Rhaegar and Lyanna but Gilly," his friend paused unsure whether to go on. "Rhaegar never kidnapped Lyanna. Lyanna was set to marry Robert Baratheon but," I cut him off impatiently. 

"What does that have anything to do about my mother or father?" 

"Because Lyanna Stark is your mother!" Sam blurted. 

Jon took a step back feeling the wind knocked out of him. "My father told me that my bother died at childbirth. Are you telling me that Ned and Lyanna?" 

"No!" Sam shouted. "No! No! Your grandfather had arranged a betrothal between her and Robert Baratheon. She had saved Howland Reed from a group of squires and that's where she met Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. They fell in love and shortly after, she became pregnant with Rhaegar's child." 

Jon grabbed the stone wall to steady himself. Lyanna Stark, my aunt was my mother and Rhaegar Targaryen was my father. Anger surged through him. He grabbed Sam by the shirt, causing him to yelp. "You're lying." 

"I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't true, Jon. When I arrived at Winterfell, I asked Brann if he could see what Gilly read was true."

"And I'm still a bastard," Jon said through gritted teeth. 

"But you're not! Bran saw that Lyanna and Rhaegar secretly wed. He had his marriage to  
Princess Elia Martell annulled. You're not a bastard Jon, you've never been one."

He let Sam go and stumbled back. "Your name has never been Jon Snow. Your real name is Aegon Targaryen. You're the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. Ned raised you as a bastard to protect you. That was Lyanna's dying wish." 

He felt as if he was going to be sick. "Go." 

"Sorry, what?" Sam stepped closer to hear him. 

"I said go!" he pushed his friend away from him. He could feel the tears welling behind eyes. His throat burning from the sob ready to explode. He watched as his friend ran, leaving him alone. He fell onto the cold ground, sobbing. 

This couldn't be right. Bran had to be wrong! He wasn't a Targaryen. His father lied to him. He lied to his family and his best friend. He remembered hearing Robert had all the remaining Targaryen's killed, children included. He remembered Dany telling him that Robert had sent assassins to murder her in her crib when she was at Dragonstone. Robert would've killed him. 

Anger overwhelmed him as he replayed his father's promise. "The next time we see each other, I'll tell you all about your mother." 

"Liar!" he shouted. He dragged himself off the floor and walked to stand in front of Ned's statue. "Liar!" he shouted again. He punched the statue. Again and again, ignoring the pain he felt in his hands. He deep sob escaped his chest as he fell on the floor again. 

He sat up and wiped at his eyes. "If," he couldn't even say it. "If this is true, Dany and I ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were a lot of things that annoyed me about this season, but Jon's true parentage is the biggest. He learns this huge secret but we never get to see how he feels about it. Jon is already a v emo baby. I would've loved if they explored how he felt about it. 
> 
> Personally, he struggles with it. I think if they would've explored it more, we would've seen Jon go down a dark path. Would've loved to see him as the one that went mad.


	5. Forthcomings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya gets closer to the Dragon Queen and pulls away from Sansa.

_______________________________

Daenerys

She had woken up with an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She felt bilious and sluggish that didn't go unnoticed by Missandei and her advisors. "Your Grace," Missandei came to her side as she left her room for breakfast. She wondered if she looked as bad as she felt. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I think the cold is finally getting to me," she answered shivering. She felt as if Winterfell was growing colder by the day. 

"Do you want me to call for the maester?"

"No, it's alright, I'm sure it's nothing. I wouldn't mind a heavier cloak, please," Missandei nodded and quietly spoke to one of the Unsullied that walked with them. He disappeared and by the time they reached the great hall, she had a heavier cloak. 

Entering the great hall, she instantly was put in a mood. She hated how dark and cold the large room was. She wondered if it was the space of it that made it feel prison cell or the people. As she looked around, she missed Merreen's great hall. Always full of life, color, smiles, and laughter. 

"We can have your meal brought to your chambers," Tyrion whispered noticing her hesitation. 

All the attention was on her and she put on her Queen face. They weren't going to see that their hostility bothered her. "No, it's alright." 

She had sat down and was delivered her breakfast. The smell and sight of it made her nauseous and she politely scooted it away ignoring the stares from Missandei and now Tyrion. "Your Grace," Arya spoke. She noticed that Arya had moved from her spot to sit in Jon's empty chair much to Sansa's disapproval. Where was Jon? 

"You must be Arya, Jon has told me so much about you," she remembered Jon speaking affectionally about his favorite little sister. 

"I want to say thank you for saving my brother," the little brown haired girl said. "And I'm sorry about your dragon." 

Dany felt tears welt behind her eyes. "I've grown fond of your brother," she admitted feeling the heat in her cheeks. "He's a good man."

"I know the North hasn't been kind to you but we are grateful for your help, especially the Starks," she paused slightly looking over her shoulder at Sansa who was staring coldly at them. "Not all Northerners hate you." She could see why Jon really loved Arya. 

"I'm very glad to hear that," she smiled. Dany knew that the young girl was trying to get to know her. She wanted Jon's family to like her and she knew what might really do the trick. "I've heard that you've always wanted to pet a dragon."

Arya's eyes glittered with excitement. "I thought only Targaryen's could touch a dragon?"

"Well, that's why I'll be with you." 

___________________________________

Jon

He had stayed in his dark chambers for most of the morning, sitting by the open window letting the harsh cold of the North curl around his face. Sam had checked on him but he dismissed his chubby friend. He wasn't angry with Sam. He was overwhelmed by all these feelings that he just needed someone to blame. 

He felt unsure about everything now. He didn't feel confident or comfortable with himself. Years of embracing who he was, a bastard, was completely gone. He wasn't a bastard. He was the rightful heir. He was a Targaryen. As he thought about who he was, he often thought about Daenerys. How would she handle the news? She had thought she was the last Targaryen. Restoring her house name and earning her titles. 

How would she feel when she learned the truth? He wanted to tell her. He wanted to confide all his feelings. Tell her that she had a family still. She wasn't the last Targaryen but he thought about the political side too. Since he was a Targaryen and male, he had more claim than her. Gods, he didn't fucking want it. 

There was more troubling his mind. His relationship with Daenerys. They were related. She was his Aunt. In Targaryen history, it was well known that they married into the family to keep the bloodline pure. The North frowned upon incestuous relationships. He was battling his inner turmoil. His feelings versus his morals. 

When he couldn't stand the winter chill any longer, he stood to close the window when he heard familiar laughing. Looking down, he saw Arya and Daenerys walking together, laughing and smiling. Daenerys had a pure, gentle smile complimenting her pink windblown cheeks while Arya had a more guarded smile. He watched them intently, as they made their way the direction of the dragons. 

He was happy Arya was keeping her promise and Daenerys seemed happy. He knew that she feared his family wouldn't like her. Despite the battle he felt inside, he couldn't help the tightness he felt in his chest seeing the two woman who he loves bond. Now, he just wished Sansa would give her a chance. 

_______________________________

Arya

She couldn't believe that she was visiting dragons alongside the Dragon Queen. She knew Sansa would give her a thrashing later but she was keeping her promise to Jon. Jon reminded her of their father. They saw traits in people that others couldn't. She wanted to see what Jon saw in the Dragon Queen. 

She also didn't want to let Jon down. Jon was her favorite brother. They both were the outcast of the family. Catelyn, her mother always scolded her for not sewing or wanting to dress up in fancy dresses like her sister, Sansa. Father was more accepting of her love of 'boy' activities but still pushed her to become a Lady. 

Reuniting with Jon was something she looked forward to for years. Sansa had told her how much he's changed, yet she was still reminded of the young bastard boy from years ago. She listened to Sansa complain when Jon had sent a raven to Winterfell saying he bent the knee to Daenerys Targaryen. She observed Sansa's interaction with their council. She listened and learned. Though Sansa was a full relative, Arya favored Jon more and she would do anything to protect him. 

That was another reason why she wanted to learn more about the Dragon Queen. Jon was clearly in love with their new Queen but she wondered if the feeling was mutual? "I was happy to learn that you had a fascination with dragons. Your brother told me that you'd wanted one as a pet." Daenerys said, her tone silvery like her hair. 

"I grew up hearing stories about how wonderful and terrifying they were but I was more interested in the relationship your family held with them. You didn't see them as monsters." 

"My family is known to have special relationships with our dragons, just like yours with direwolves". 

Arya thought of Nymeria. She missed her companion. Sometimes she feels like she can still sense Nymeria. She wanted her companion to come home to her. 

"It's amazing that we can connect so strongly with animals. Sometimes we feel as if we just one soul. They can sense when we're in danger or pick up on our moods. It's a shame what my family did to their dragons. We were responsible for bringing them into this world and we are just responsible for taking them out," her voice grew thick with emotion. 

"Most of our direwolves were killed thanks to the Lannister's and Bolton's. Jon still has Ghost." Arya explained. 

"I'm sorry. Is your direwolf dead?" 

"No," Arya smiled. "She has a pack of her own." 

They were a little far away from Winterfell. Daenerys explained that she thought it was best to keep her dragons away from Winterfell. Arya could tell they were getting closer when she noticed spots of black and littered bones. As they approached the dragons, Arya stopped, taking in the sight of these large, beautiful creatures. They were almost the size of Winterfell and they were unique in color. Drogon, the one Jon got to pet was the first one she noticed. He was mostly black, peppered with red spikes and wings. The other one was mostly green and peppered with golden spikes and wing. "Holy shit," she heard herself say.

"Beautiful aren't they? Your brother had the same reaction. though, I was told that he fell because he was scared," the Dragon Queen laughed. 

"What are their names?".

"Drogon and Rhaegal," she said with pride. "Drogon is the black one and Rhaegal is the other." 

"Why the names?"

"Drogon is named after my dead husband and Rhaegal is named after my brother. My other dragon who was killed is Viserion also named after my other brother." I knew who her brothers were but I was curious to learn more about her dead husband. How long had he'd been dead? 

Had he'd been smitten with her just like Jon was? Arya understood why her brother was smitten. Daenerys was short with lilac eyes, long silver-gold hair and a petite frame. All Targaryens were unnaturally attractive. Maybe it was the magic from the dragon blood? Or the centuries of incest. Just her appearance could knock you down and make you dizzy. 

"How old were you when you got married?" she asked. 

"13. My brother Viserys arranged a marriage between myself and Khal Drogo to secure the Dothraki army." 

"You have the Dothraki army but where is your brother?"

"My dead husband killed him," she said quietly.

Arya could feel rage bubble inside her small chest. She thought of Robb's death. If only she had been more skilled. She would've killed Walder Frey sooner. 

"I know what you must be thinking. How could you let your husband kill your own brother? I will only explain myself once. My brother was a monster. He only cared about gaining armies to take back the seven kingdoms. He would've let the Dothraki do whatever they wanted with me if it meant securing an army," she turned to face Arya. 

"I was just a young girl who dreamt of returning home. I was terrified of Viserys. He was a lot stronger than me. He did whatever he wanted to me. When I married Khal Drogo, I became a Khaleesi. Drogo fell in love with me and helped me find the strength within myself. Viserys would never lay a hand on me again," she watched the Dragon Queen smile. "When I found out that I was pregnant, it wasn't about me anymore."

"Viserys grew impatient and jealous that he didn't have his army. One night, he drunkenly lost his temper and threatened my child. He demanded his armies and his crown and that's what Drogo gave to him by pouring melted gold onto his head. I stood there and watched with no remorse or sadness."

All the anger Arya felt towards the Dragon Queen faded. "Yet you name a dragon after him?" she asked confused. 

"Of course. Though he was a terrible person, he was still my brother and I love him. I made a promise when I named my dragon after him. That Viserion would be a better version of him. That he would be kind and strong." Daenerys walked up to her dragons and stoked their snouts. "Well, what are you waiting for? I thought you wanted to pet a dragon?" 

______________________________

Sansa

She watched Arya and the Targaryen Queen walk together, smiling and laughing with one another. She felt the anger build up inside her. She could feel the sting of betrayal. What was Arya doing being friendly to our enemy? Was she under her spell like her foolish brother? 

"Send for Arya," she commanded one of her advisors. "Have her meet me in the council room."

She walked through the halls of Winterfell, taking long, fast strides. She turned a corner and stumbled into her crippled brother. "Bran? Why are you out here by yourself?" 

"I was waiting on you," he replied. She hated speaking to Bran. She didn't like how cold and detached he was. 

"What do you want?" she asked impatiently. 

"To see how your plan is going?" 

"What plan?" She knew what he was talking about. He could see everything. There was no use in hiding it but she was going to try. 

"Dear sister, please stop before you get yourself killed." 

"They must see her for who she is," she snapped. "It seems to me that I am the only one who is not blinded." 

"Be careful of the choices you make. I see all." 

Arya was waiting on her, her small body stood tense as she stood in front of the large fire. Sansa's conversation with Bran left a ball of nerves in her stomach but she still held that rage inside her. "How was your walk with the Targaryen Queen?" she asked bitterly. 

"Did not know I had an audience," her younger sister replied, still turned from her. 

"And what happened to not getting to know her?" 

"That's what you wanted me not to do. I never said that." 

"Why?" she whined. Why was everyone not seeing her for what she was? How blind was everyone towards the Targaryen Queen? Why did Arya and Jon not see that she is our true enemy?

"Jon believes in her," Arya replied. "And that's enough for me."

"Jon's a lovesick fool just like Robb was," she exploded. She watched as her sister's face flash with anger. "We both know if Jon goes down the same road as Robb, he will get himself killed. He will get us all killed."

"No dear sister, your hatred on a Queen that you don't even know will get us all killed. The need to question Jon's motives will get us killed. Jon is saving our home while you're trying to destroy it. You don't think I know that you have secret council meetings? You know our Lords follow you and you're using that to your advantage but let me tell you this once, dear sister of mine. If you do anything to betray Jon, I will not think twice about sticking needle through your heart."


	6. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany learns some shocking news while a line lion enters the wolves den.

Daenerys 

A few days passed and her sickness had gotten worse. Her advisors grew worried for the young Dragon Queen. "Your Grace, please let us call for a maester. You do not look well and you have hardly any strength to get out of bed," Missandei spoke softly. 

She wanted to ignore their concerns and blame it on the rigid temperatures of the North but she knew it had to be something more. Sighing, "Very well," her voice tight. 

"Yer Grace," Sam Tarly awkwardly greeted her. She had not yet spoken with him since she admitted she murdered his father and brother, yet he stood in her room with a bag full of tools and medicines. 

"Everyone out," she demanded weakly. She didn't want to have an audience as she was poked about. She also wanted privacy to apologize to him. "Sam, I know you are put in an awkward situation right now. Caring for the woman who murdered your father and brother," he flinched but stayed quiet letting her finish. "I want you to know that I am sorry. When you're put in a position, choices aren't the easiest to make and," 

Sam stopped her. "I have mourned for them. My father disowned me because I wasn't a fighter like my brother. He forced me to join the Night's Watch to disinherit me. He was ashamed of me because I wasn't strong nor interested in violence. He hated that I liked to read and not practicing swinging a sword. My brother and I were warm with one another but he was devoted to my father. I don't like what you did but I understand why you did it," 

"You're not just saying that because you have to take care of me?" she asked tenderly.

"Jorah talked affectionately about you. He's devoted to you and he's a good man and Jon," Hearing her lovers name shot shivers down her spine. "Jon believes in you. He wouldn't bend the knee or give up the North if he didn't. Plus, I know he cares about you." 

She felt her heart tighten at his words. She cared deeply for the King in the North and knew her feelings were returned but she couldn't help the anxiety that filled her stomach. The North hasn't been kind to her, especially his sister Sansa. This could cause more problems than they wanted. 

The young, rosy cheeked man opened his leather bag and pulled out small several herb and liquid medicines setting them on the small wooden table. "Missandei said you've hardly ate in three days and when you do, you've become violently ill?" 

"I don't have much of an appetite," she responded. She hardly have ate anything in several days. The thought of food made her queasy and sent her stomach in a fit of quivers. 

"How often are you sick?" 

"Once or twice a day. More if I eat." 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. He placed his hands above her stomach. "May I?" 

Nodding, she held her breath as he firmly pressed down causing some discomfort. "Oh," he gasped, after what seemed like an eternity. 

"What?" Panic filled her voice. She watched at Sam's hand lifted off her stomach before being placing them on her again. 

He quickly glanced at Daenerys, an awkward flush growing on his face. "When was the last time you bled?"

Daenerys froze with the realization that it had been a few months since she had her courses. "I," she could hardly get the words past her lips. It couldn't be true. "It's impossible."

'When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east. When the seas go dry and mountains blow in the wind like leaves.'

"Your belly is tight and round," Sam tried to explain fully. "It's a little early but it appears that you are with child." 

She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. She could feel the tears prick her eyes as she let Sam's words sink in. Jon! She let out a happy sob. She had to tell him! 

As she threw off thick blanket, she quickly got out of bed, a wave of nausea hitting her. She grabbed for her chamber pot, vomiting up the small contents in her stomach. 

"I'll give you some juice for the nausea and send for some bread. You are far too weak, so stay in bed till tomorrow morning. We'll monitor you closely, as your pregnancy is still early," Sam said, all awkwardness gone. 

"Thank you," she gulped the small glass of juice he handed her to help with her nausea. "Sam, I must ask you to keep this news to yourself. I'm asking as a friend, not as your Queen." 

She watched as his brows furrowed in thought. "Of course, Your Grace." As paused before opening the door. "Shall I send someone in?" 

"Missandei, please." 

Jon

He was called to the great hall for an emergency council as he was told of the news that Jaime Lannister had arrived at Winterfell without the help of the Lannister army. 

Sansa, Arya, and Bran were waiting for him. "Where is Dan - Queen Daenerys?" he asked Sansa taking a seat at the large, dark wooden table noticeably 

"Late," she snapped. He made a mental reminder to talk to Sansa about her attitude towards Daenerys. He know that her cold attitude wasn't doing any favors to get the North to accept her as their Queen. 

A few moments later Grey Worm appeared followed by Daenerys,l and her advisors. Everyone in the room stood, waiting on her to take her seat. 

As Daenerys came to stand next to him, he took in her appearance. Dark circles were intruding underneath her violet eyes and she hardly had any color to her. Guilt immediately filled his stomach. Was his distance causing her much pain? 

He listened to she spoke in Valyrian to Grey Worm. He nodded and disappeared, quickly returning with Jaime Lannister. As their prisoner stood in front of them, he took in the Kingslayer. His appearance had much changed since he last saw this knight. His once long, blonde hair was not disheveled and cut short. A gold hand took place of his missing right. 

Jon scanned the faces of everyone in the room, most were grim and filled with hate. His glanced at Tyrion who's body with rigid, filled with fear and anxiety. This must be hard for him, he thought. His brother stood in the North, where the Lannister's were more hated than any other House that existed. 

He came here, with no army. Where was his sister's army? 

"When I was a child, my brother would tell me a bedtime story about the man who murdered our father," there was ice in her voice causing a chill to run down my spine. "He would make promises to me about all the ways we would kill that man."

The room stayed quiet as everyone listened the dragon speak to the lion. "It seems to me like Cersei did not keep her word. She lied to me. She lied to us." 

"She lied to me too. She had no intention of honoring her word," he watched Jaime who showed no ounce of fear. "She has now a full army, paid for the Golden Keep. She has more than enough to defeat the survivors," Jamie explained. "If we survive," 

"We?" Daenerys cut him off. 

"I made a promise to fight for the living and I intend to keep that promise." 

"Why should we allow you to fight? You have tried to destroy not only my House but House Stark as well. You tried to kill me. Why should we allow you to live?" the Dragon Queen's voice was filled with hate and pain. Here stood the man who killed her father. Despite how horrible the Mad King was, he could not blame Daenerys for her strong feelings for Jaime. 

"I agree with Queen Daenerys," Sansa said surprising him. "You attacked our father in the street. You tried to kill him. You tried to destroy House Stark and our family like he did yours. Why should we keep you alive?" 

"If you want me to apologize, I won't. Everything I did, I did it for my House and I would do it again," Jaime said, defending his actions. 

"The things we do for love," Bran said. Shock flashed across the knight's face as he stared at his younger brother. 

"Your Grace," Ser Brienne said standing up and walking over to stand next to Jaime. "You do not know me but I know Ser Jaime." 

Everyone sat and listened as Ser Brienne defended Jaime. She recalled his honorable actions and the countless times he saved her life. He peaked a look at Daenerys who's face still remained cold. He couldn't read her face. 

"You vouch for him?" Sansa asked. 

"I do," Brienne said her voice strong and sure. "And I would proudly fight alongside him."

"I trust you with my life as you trust him with yours. We should allow him to stay." Sansa said. I watched as Daenerys turned to look at his sister in surprise. He could hear Tyrion let out a small relieved exhale.

Daenerys stood and walked to the other side of the table to stand in front of Jaime and Brienne. "Every action you have made was for your House," she began. Jon had no idea what she was thinking. What she was going to do. "As I understand my father was a terrible man and you killed him to save King's Landing and your family. I've seen the army of the dead. I've seen what they can do. I have to think about my House and its future." 

Jon watched as Daenerys lips teased a small, knowing smile. Did she know about his parentage? Did Sam or Bran tell her? He felt anxious and decided that they needed to speak immediately. He grabbed the arms of his chair, squeezing with a white knuckle grip to hide his shaking hands. 

"When we're at war, all we focus on is survival and that's what we need to do with this Great War to come. I will allow you to stay and fight alongside us," she decided with such calmness it almost scared Jon. "What does the warden of the North have to say about it?" 

"We need every man we can get," he nodded in agreement. 

"Thank you, You Grace," Jaime said in utter relief. 

Everyone was dismissed leaving the Stark's and Daenerys and her advisors. "Your Grace," Jon spoke walking up to his lover. "May I have a word." 

She greeted with a beautiful, loving smile that made him feel warm. "Of course."


	7. A Targaryen Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon share some life changing news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support!!! I could cry. I really hope I’m giving them justice and the happiness they deserve.

Daenerys

Excitement and nerves filled her body as Jon asked her if they could talk in private. She had hardly seen him in days and she wanted to ask him why he'd been so distant.

He guided her along Winterfell until they stood below a beautiful white tree that she instantly knew was the weirwood tree. "It's as beautiful as I imagine it to be," she gasped placing her hand along its bark.

"I thought you would like it," he softly smiled. "I wanted to apologize to you for being so distant. I know it's not fair to you, especially with the warm greeting my sister, Sansa, has given you. I want you to know,"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. She watched Jon, take a few steps back, shock displaying on his beautiful Northern face.

"I, I thought you said you couldn't?" He whispered. She watched as his eyes slid over her body, stopping on her belly. She wasn't showing, even if she were it would be hard to tell due to her thick, white coat.

"As you said, the witch wasn't the most reliable person." She walk towards him, as he stood frozen in the snow. "Are you happy?" She could hear the desperation and hope in her own voice. All she could do is stare at the man she loved, with her heart in her throat.

He reached a gloved hand out and placed it gently over her stomach, nearly knocking the breath out of her. She felt tears prick her eyes, her throat tight with the emotion threatening to spill out. He slowly lifted his face, displaying wet cheeks from freshly spilled tears. "Oh Dany," he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "I'm very happy."

He gently pressed his lips to her cold ones showing her how much he loved her. Her knees felt weak and her head felt light with glee. This was better than she expected. He was just as happy as she was. As the kiss grew heavier, she allowed his tongue to slip between her lips. She tangled her fingers into his black circles as his fingers dug harder into her hips.

Just as she was about to slip over the edge, he pushed himself away leaving her feeling cold and uneasy. "What's wrong?" She asked. 

"I have to tell you something. Something that's going to change us forever," he said, his back turned from her. She could feel herself shake from nerves. She quickly wrapped her arms around herself, as a self made shield.

____________

Jon

He didn't want to stop kissing her. He could've taken her underneath the tree, not caring if one of his siblings or their advisers watched. His lust for her was bubbling over, his cock hard and uncomfortable in his pants but the truth of who she was stopped him dead in his tracks.

She was carrying his child. Their own miracle. The thought alone made him want to ravish her but it also caused him conflict. He had gotten her pregnant. His aunt and she carried his bastard inside her.

"Jon, you're scaring me," she whispered. She was shivering, her arms wrapped tightly around her. Gods, he felt like an arse. He wanted to comfort her but he needed to give himself some head space.

"There's a reason why I've been distant. Why I've been ignoring you," he began. "A few nights ago, Sam asked me to meet him in the crypts. He told me that while he was at the citadel, he stumbled on Rhaegar Targaryen's annulment to Elia Martell. He told me that Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark were in love and they ran away and married in secrecy. Bran confirmed this by having one of his, visions,"

His eyes never left Daenerys. She was breathing heavier and realization started to sink in. "She was carrying Rhaegar's child. Robert's rebellion was based on a lie. Lyanna died in childbirth. Ned, my father, found her. She knew Robert would kill it if he found out so she made Ned promise her that he would protect the baby. Ned took the baby, marked it a bastard and claimed it as one of his own."

"You're," she couldn't get the words passed her full lips so he finished for her.

"My name is not Jon Snow and I've never been a bastard. My real name is Aegon Targaryen and my parents are Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen. Dany, that means," I'm the true heir to the iron throne.

"We're related. That you're a Targaryen," she said. "You are my nephew as I'm your aunt."

He stared at her waiting for her to say what he thought she was thinking but she said nothing. "Yes, we are related."

"And that bothers you?"

"Yes and no. I was raised in Winterfell where marriages like that was frowned upon."

"I see," she said. "The Targaryen's have been marrying in the family for years. My father married his sister. I grew up thinking I would marry my brother Viserys."

He didn't like the thought of her marrying her brother or her belonging to someone else. He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. "Does this change the way you feel about me?" She sounded so vulnerable that it brought tears to his eyes.

"No, I love you just the same but this is hard for me. My heart is telling me that it doesn't matter. That it shouldn't matter but my head is saying it's wrong," he said gently grabbing her face. 

"And what do you choose?"

"I don't know, Dany. I still need some time," he said. Her eyebrows furrowed in pain as she took several steps back to put some distance between them. 

"How much time, Jon? A day or two? Weeks? Maybe months?" She snapped.

"I don't know, Dany. I don't have an answer for that." He hated that he was hurting her. He didn't want to. The whole situation was completely fucked up. 

"I need to know!"

"I can't give you an answer! This is tearing me apart inside. Just because we have the same name doesn't mean we share the same values. I grew up in the North. Learning and abiding by its morals. By my father's. It's not easy for me to put aside the fact I know we're related now!" He shouted. He was angry with her. He was angry with the situation. Gods, how he wished he didn't know or that he would find acceptance about their relationship. He loved her deeply and now she carried his child, his love for her reached no bounds.

"Fine," her warm voice was now so cold that it sent a shiver down his spine. "You take all the time you need. I'll stay away from you."

"I don't want that," he admitted. He could feel fear and anxiety settle into his stomach. He didn't want to lose her. "Not now. Not when you're carrying my child."

Pain flashed in her violet eyes cutting him deep. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Of course I'm going to worry, Dany."

"Stop calling me that!" She snapped. "Do you think this is easier for me? This was the happiest I felt in a while and you've ruined it! Finding out I'm pregnant when I thought," she voice cracked and she cleared her throat. "It doesn't matter."

"What are you saying?" He asked panicked. He wished he never would've told her! He wished he didn't know about who he was! Damn Sam!

"I'll take care of my child and myself. I've done it for years."

"It's my child too," he snapped.

"When do you decide that? 5 years from now? 10? When you come to terms with what I am to you? I will not wait around for you decide when you want to be a father or when you want to be with me."

"Dany,"

"You will refer to me as Your Grace from now on. Your focus should be winning this war, Lord Snow." she turned on her heel and stalked back towards Winterfell, leaving him alone under the weirwood tree with a shattered heart.


	8. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Jon decide it’s time to share some news among their advisers, l and Jon seeks words of wisdom from Ayra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a long time since I’ve updated. Forgive me. After this chapter, war comes.

Daenerys

She had hardly slept since her fight with Jon Snow and it was starting to show. She had kept her distance away from the father of her child the best she could but everyone could feel the tension brewing between them. "Your Grace," Jorah said. "May your council have a word?"

She nodded before following Jorah out of her chambers and into the council room where they've strategized numerous plans for the upcoming war against the Night King. She entered the room where Tyrion, Grey Worm, and Missandei were waiting for her.

"Your Grace," Tyrion began. "Over the last few weeks, we've noticed tensions brewing between you and Jon Snow. If we've picked up on it, then so have the Northern Lords,"

"Your point, Lord Tyrion," she snapped.

"I think his point is that if you and the Northern King are at odds, then they will not support your claim to the Iron Throne," Jorah finished.

She knew that her advisers were right and that she needed to tell them. "You're right," she began. "Bring me, Jon Snow."

She sat in a terrible silence as she waited for Jon Snow to arrive. She knew she needed to tell her advisers her news but she wished not to do it alone. As much as she didn't want to see her ex-lover, she needed his support now more than ever.

Jon Snow entered the room along with Ser Davos. "You called for me, Your Grace?" Jon tightly said.

"Yes, everyone out," she ordered.

"But Your Grace," Tyrion argued.

"I said out."

She waited as all of her advisors left leaving her and Jon Snow alone. "My advisors have picked up the growing tensions between us, I'm afraid."

"So have my sisters and Davos," he replied. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I think we need to tell them about the pregnancy," she said. And who you are, she thought.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" He asked, surprised.

"I won't be able to hide it much longer. You can already see the roundness of my stomach through my nightdress. Soon, you'll be able to see it through my dresses and coats."

"And what will we tell them what we're going to do about the child? How will we raise it?"

"That's up to you, Aegon." She had never used his birth name before but she wanted him to know that no matter their relation, no matter if he's the last male heir, the true heir to the Iron Throne, that it didn't matter to her. She loved him. "But I've made my choice."

___________________________

"Pregnant?" Davos gasped. 

"But Khalessi, the witch?" Jorah couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was with her when she lost her first child and she knew he loved him. She knew this was hard for him.

"It appears that she lied," she replied.

"This could be a good thing. A child that unites the North and the South," Tyrion said. He paced the room, deep in thought. "This could work in your favor, Your Grace."

"I'm not using my child as a ploy to get the North to bend the knee."

"What do you suggest then?" Tyrion asked, his voice taut. "How else will you get the North to bend the bloody knee?"

"Marriage," Davos said. Everyone turned to stare at the man as if he had lost his mind. "Think about it. The Seven Kingdoms deserve to be ruled by a just woman and an honorable man. The North chose Jon Snow as their King and they will accept Daenerys as their Queen because well," he paused. "They'll have no other choice."

"That's a perfect plan. We all know that North will not bend the knee, not without the support of Sansa, who's last name is Stark," Tyrion paused giving Jon an apologetic look. "Forgive me, Your Grace."

"You're right," Daenerys said. "But that's not what I want."  
"Your Grace," Jorah began but she raised her hand up silencing him.

She looked at Jon, feeling her heartbreak one piece at a time. She wasn't going to force him into a marriage if his heart wasn't in it. He might love her now but for how long? "The North will never accept me as their Queen."

"That's why your marriage to Jon Snow is a perfect solution!" Tyrion argued.

"No," she said. "I know what needs to be done." She got up from the chair she sat in and walked towards the fire, turning her back from her advisers, from Jon. She didn't anyone to see her cry, to see her so vulnerable with her heart so open. "I will grant the North its independence. I will make Jon King of the North as long as,"

"Dany!" Jon said interrupting her. He walked over towards her and grabbed her hands. "Don't do this!"

"What other way is there? I won't force you into a marriage you don't want."

"I told you I needed time." Jon and Dany could not take their eyes from one another. She could see the indecisiveness and pain brewing behind them. He was torn. She knew by making Jon King in the North that he would remain in the North. That he would never see their child. "Do what you must," he said.

__________________________

Daenerys found herself outside one of the towers of Winterfell that looked down at the camps of her armies. It was late at night, the temperature had dropped since the sun disappeared from the sky. She watched as some of the Dothraki gutted small animals, sharpen weapons, or tend to their horses. She watched as the Unsullied gathered around campfires and talked amongst one another. As she continued to watch, she continued to feel more and more alone.

"Your Grace," she turned to find Jaime Lannister standing a few feet away from her. She was alone with the man who had killed her father.

"Ser Jaime," she replied coolly. "I wanted to speak to you about my father."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I've heard many stories of how the Mad King earned his name but you served him. I want to know why he was mad. I want to know what he was like during his final hours. I want to know what made you take his life."

He stood there uncomfortable but told her the horrors of the Mad King that her father had become. All the stories her brother told of their father was a lie. Her father was a monster who needed to be stopped. The stories she remembered Jorah and Ser Barristan told her of her father. The paranoia he suffered from. The obsession with having male heirs. He slowly slipped away from humanity. If her brother, Viserys were still alive, would he have become mad?

The anger she felt towards the man who killed her father disappeared. Her stomach twisted with knots as he finished his story. "Do you understand why I did it?"

All the promises and threats Viserys made against Jaime, the promises she swore to keep, disappeared. "You did the right thing, Ser Jaime."

______________________________

Jon

Angry brewed within him as Daenerys continued to push herself away. He wanted her to be more patient with him, especially when it came to their child. He would not let Daenerys raise a bastard. He would not let Daenerys raise their child without him.

"Brother!" Arya called out interrupting his thoughts.

"What?" He asked.

"I could've killed you! Where is your head at?" He was caught up in his feelings that he forgot he was practicing swords with Arya.

"I'm sorry," he said. He stepped back from her and put Longclaw back into its holder. "I've got a lot going on."

"Tell me?" she sat next to him, putting needle away. "You know you can confide in me."

She was right. He felt the only person he could trust more than Davos or Daenerys was Arya. "Daenerys is pregnant."

Arya stayed silent as she processed the news. "Pregnant? And it's yours?" He shot Arya a look, "Sorry. I just had to ask."

"She'll be showing soon. Tyrion thinks our child will be a good ploy to bring the North and South together. Daenerys refused that idea. Davos suggested marriage. Daenerys refused."

"Why? I thought she loved you?"

"She does but I'm the problem."

"Do you not feel the same?"

"I do but,"

"But what, Jon?" Arya didn't understand his hesitation. Was he scared she thought?

"I can't be with her because of who I am!" he shouted.

"Who you are? I'm not understanding."

"Arya, you have to swear to me that you won't say anything. Not even Sansa."

"I swear," she said without any hesitation. "I swear on my life."

"Samwell Tarly came and asked me to meet him in the crypt. He proceeded to tell me that my father was not Ned Stark. My father was Rhaegar Targaryen and my mother was Lyanna Stark. That my mother and father were in love and secretly got married. After the rebellion, Ned found Lyanna in a tower, dying from childbirth. Lyanna knew that Robert would kill her child if he found out so she made Ned promise to keep the child safe,"

"And he brought the child him and raised him as a bastard. I'm not a Stark. I'm not even a bastard. I'm a Targaryen," he finished.

"But you are a Stark. You have our blood that runs through your veins. You're my brother and always will be," she cried.

He grabbed her small head and brought it to his chest, seeking her comfort. "Do you understand now?"

"I do," she said lightly pulling back. "But the Stark's married their own. Cousins and there have been some of us that married our aunts, uncles, nieces, and nephews."

He stayed quiet as Arya talked about their past relatives and marriage history. "At some point or another, we've married our own ken. If you really love her, put this behind you and be with her. You deserve to be happy, Jon."


	9. Strategies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strategies are made for the upcoming war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the Battle of Winterfell, I watched videos of better strategies of how it could've played out. What I wrote was taken from some of those videos and mixed with my own.

Jorah

He had been following Daenerys everywhere since she announced she was pregnant with Jon's baby. His heart was filled with joy knowing Daenerys wouldn't be the last Targaryen and that her bloodline would continue into the foreseeable future. But he was also ridden with anxieties.

He was worried about the wars to come and their survival, especially his Queens. "Your Grace," he greeted her. He was standing in her bedchambers at the foot of her bed as Missandei stood by her side. She was feeling terribly ill and Samwell Tarly was immediately called upon.

"What is it, Jorah?" She weakly asked. Her usually braided her, fell in loose tangles around her shoulder, curling around the swell of her breasts. Her pale face had grown paler causing the dark circles under her violet eyes to protrude.

"It is not safe for you to stay here especially since you carry the future of House Targaryen inside you."

"What are you asking?"

"I'm asking you to leave Winterfell until this battle against the Night King is over. Fly on Drogon, take Missandei with you back to Dragonstone. I'll follow on Horseback."

"And leave the North to defend itself?"

"Leave your armies here with Greyworm and,"

"I will not abandon my armies and the North!" she paused. "I made a promise to Jon and to the North that I will help defeat the Night King. What kind of Queen would I be if I abandoned my people?"

"But they aren't your people!" He shouted out of fear and frustration. "You've said so yourself! They will not accept you as their Queen. You know that!"

He stared at his young Queen, fearing he might have gone too far when she ordered everyone to leave. She waited until the room was empty, leaving only him. "I know they will not accept me as their Queen."

"Then why are you still here, Your Grace?" She didn't say anything but he knew the answer. "Jon?"

She slowly got off the bed against his protests to stand in front of him. "I ask for you to swear to me that what I tell you will not leave this room."

"I swear on my life, Khaleesi."

"This news could tear everything I worked for apart if it gets into the hands of the wrong people," she said sounded frantic.

"I promise, Daenerys."

"My child and I are not the only Targaryen's left. While Sam Tarly was at the citadel, Gilly had read about the annulment between Rhaegar and Elia's marriage. As we know Bran can see things and he saw Lyanna and Rhaegar were in love and had married in secret. She also was carrying their child. After Robert's Rebellion, Ned found Lyanna as she laid dying from childbirth. She gave birth to a son named Aegon Targaryen, who was given to Ned to keep safe from Robert," she explained. "Ned Stark raised my brother's child as his bastard to protect against his own friend."

Jorah couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jon Snow's a Targaryen? "But Your Grace, are you sure?"

"You've asked why there have been tensions between Jon and me."

"But how do you feel about it?"

"You mean how do I feel about him having more claim to the throne? He does not want it and I believe him."

"But why not tell Varys or Tyrion? Tyrion is your hand and Varys is your Master of Whispers. You know Varys would be able to find out if this is really tue."

"I only trust you, Missande and Greyworm fully," she sighed rubbing her swollen stomach. "As for the North, I've decided to grant it its independence. I've been watching how the people are with Jon, Sansa and the rest of the Starks and I've noticed how they are with me. The hostility they show me and my armies. No matter if we win this war, they will not accept me and that's something I've come to understand."

"And you trust to leave Jon Snow King in the North?"

"Yes," she frowned. "With Jon as King, I'll know that that the North and South will remain allies." And with him King in the North, he wouldn't be able to see their child either.

His Queen's heart was in the right place but he didn't trust that Jon's was.

__________________________________

Tyrion

He sat in the Great Hall with Varys, pouring them each a glass of wine. "I can't believe it," Varys gasped. "This is wonderful news for the future of House Targaryen."

"Yes," Tyrion said, taking a large gulp. "It would be a perfect way to unite the Northern Houses. Have them support Daenerys as their Queen."

"And our Queen decided against it?" Tyrion nodded. "Good."

"Because it shows that Daenerys cares more about her child than the crown. It shows that she's not her father."

"You had your doubts about her going mad?"

"No. In all of Targaryen history, a few have gone mad and all have been males but there were rumors about Queen Helaena Targaryen. You can't help but worry sometimes."

"I think our Queen can be ruthless but not mad. She has a good heart." She wasn't his sister. She wasn't a monster. She wasn't cruel. She cared about the people and he knew this is why she was granting the North their independence, leaving Jon Snow as their King. It was a smart decision for the future but it also left her vulnerable and without another army to defeat his sister who now had the Golden Company on her side.

The large wooden doors opened and Jaime, Tyrion's brother, walked in. "Lord Varys. Brother." Jaime stood in front of them, bowing lightly. Tyrion noticed the distraught look on his brother's face and asked Lord Varys for a moment alone with his brother.

"What's the matter?" Tyrion asked.

"I have just received a raven from King's Landing. Cersei has married Euron Greyjoy," he spat from jealousy.

"Oh," Tyrion didn't know how to take the news. Euron couldn't offer Cersei much except his fleet. It was another wedding to secure an ally. "And you're not happy about that?"

"Of course I'm not happy," his brother said exasperatingly. "You know my feelings for Cersei."

"Her marriage to Robert Baratheon didn't stop you."

"She's carrying my child." It all made sense to Tyrion of Cersei's sudden marriage to Greyjoy.

"Cersei is carrying your child," he repeated. "I don't think the marriage will last long."

"Why not?"

"Cersei is too smart for her own good," he explained. "Cersei is using this pregnancy to secure Euron's protection against Daenerys."

"But why did they marry?"

"So the child wouldn't be considered a bastard. The fast her and Eurion consummate, she can claim that the child is his. We know Euron wants to be King but this will not work out in his favor. He thinks Cersei owes him because he brought her the Golden Company."

"How do you know Euron was the one who brought her the Golden Company?"

"Cersei told me," he answered cooly. Jaime looked at his brother with doubts flooding his mind. Jaime knew his brother better than Tyrion gave him credit for and Jaime knew that Tyrion was hiding something from him.

________________________________

Sansa

She sat in the writing room, reading the roll of parchment that delivered the news of Cersei's marriage to Euron Greyjoy. This was the woman that was responsible for the deaths of most of her family. That she hated almost as much as she admired.

She was talking briefly with Maester Wolkan when a knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Wolkan opened the door to Queen Daenerys standing just on the other side. "Forgive me, Lady Sansa but I was hoping we could have a word, in private?"

She nodded at Wolkan who waited until Daenerys was in the room and closed the door, leaving the two women alone. "I hope you're feeling better."

"I am, thank you." There was a pregnant pause before Daenerys continued. "I was hoping we could talk about us."

Sansa tried not to sound surprised as she was expecting this conversation but she couldn't hide it in her voice. "Of course, Your Grace."

"I know my family has committed terrible acts against your family and as I've told Jon, I apologize on behalf of House Targaryen."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

"But I want to ask why you do not like me. We are not children and surely we can talk about this openly. Is it because of my family?"

"I admit that I still hold grudges against Houses that have wronged my family."

"The North is good at that," the dragon Queen joked. "But so does any House."

"But honestly, it's the fact that I don't trust you. Jon left Winterfell a King and came back with a Targaryen Queen who wants to claim the North. The North has suffered under the hands of many different houses. There has been a lot of Northern bloodsheds. We lived peacefully for most of Robert's reign but the North has earned its independence," she explained.

"You haven't given me an opportunity to earn your trust, have you?"

"No, Your Grace."

"And you think I'm here to take the North away from you?"

"Aren't you?"

Daenerys stared at her without any bitterness or anger. It seemed as if the Dragon Queen understood her. "For most of my life, I had spent my life in foreign lands. Some nights, I cursed whatever God I could and demanded them to bring me home. My brother promised revenge on the Baratheon's and Lannisters and I believed he would be the one that would help us return but my brother turned out to be a monster. Someone who was supposed to love and protect me abused and sold me. I lost faith in my brother and with the Gods. I knew that it was always meant for me to be the one to bring myself home. I couldn't depend on the actions of others."

Guilt and pity quickly swarm through her. The lessons she learned through Cersei and Littlefinger overwhelmed her and made her forget that there could be good people left in the world. She knew that Jon, one of the best people she knew, would never bend the knee to a tyrant. "I am sorry, Your Grace. My behavior has been shameful."

"It's alright, Lady Sansa," the Dragon Queen grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "You were protective of your home and your brother."

"Jon," she smiled. "He loves you, you know?"

"And I love him." Sansa knew she meant it to. Feeling more lighthearted, they talked over their shared experiences. Sansa felt as if she had a friend she could confide her darkest thoughts and secrets. Sansa finally felt she could be the young girl she was. That she never got the chance to be.

A knock at the door came sudden by Maester Wolkan. "Sorry for the interruption but you have a visitor requesting to speak with both of you."

Sansa, accompanied by Daenerys entered the Great Hall to find Theon Greyjoy and a few Greyjoy men standing. "Theon?" she gasped, surprised by his presence.

"Your Grace," he bowed at Daenerys and then turned to her. "Lady Sansa."

"Theon," Daenerys said. "Did you rescue Yara? Is she alright?"

"I did, Your Grace. She's back at the Iron Islands where she'll be waiting if we need a place to flee. too."

"But why are you here?" Sansa asked.

"I wanted to come to fight for my home. For the North." She walked up to him and pulled him into a large, tight hug feeling a mix of emotions flooding through her. There were so many things she wanted to say but couldn't find the right words. He could've stayed home with Yara but he chose to fight for the North. Fight for her. Something that meant more to her. Something he understood.

________________________

Jon

They stood around the large table with a map of Winterfell in front of them. This was their second meeting of the day to strategize their moves for the upcoming war with the arrival of Tormund and Ed, two of his best friends. Tormund said that the Night King and his army should arrive in Winterfell within the next week causing panic along Winterfell walls and its people.

"We all know that our main focus is the Night King but the wights will be relentless and that fucker will use them to his advantage. We need to buy us some time," Tormund said.

"They'll use their strengths to their advantage and we need to do the same," Jon said. "I suggest we put up several trenches to slow them down. An unmanned barricade should be about 250 feet from the castle, which will break their charge. Which would give us time to throw dragonglass and use the dragons to our advantage. We'll leave a gap between the first barrier and the second and we'll put the Dothraki, led by Ser Jorah, between the two. The second unmanned trench will lay 100 feet from the castle to slow down our enemy again and will have plenty of room for the Dothraki to move around and retreat. It'll also be in archer range where Davos will lead our men from the towers,"

"About 50 meters out will lie another trench this time manned led by Ser Brienne, will attack with the help of the castle. We'll have space where if we need more reinforcements to come or if we need to retreat back into the castle, we'll have the room. We'll set up spiked fortifications to help the Unsullied who will be closer to the wall, led by Greyworm, and we'll use wooden steak mounds so they can be lit with fire to use as an advantage. Davos and the archers will be our eyes to help our men from above,"

"Now, once the flames engulf our enemies, we should do a general retreat back to the walls and prepare the castle for the next step. The outer walls will be prepared with dragonglass spikes to slow down an assault of the castle. The men upon the outer walls should prepare their long spears and hooks to push off the wights if and when they climb. We'll have already sealed formable areas to stop the wights getting in but they'll still come in numbers,"

"I will be fighting alongside the Castle with Greyworm," Jon said looking at Greyworm who nodded. "If things get comprised, we'll retreat to the inner keep where more Unsullied and Northmen will be waiting, led by Lady Mormont and Arya."

"The women, children and anyone else who can't fight should go to the crypts," Sansa said.

"Forgive me, My Lady, but it's not smart to put women and children in a room full the dead when we have someone who can raise the dead," Tormund said causing Sansa to blush.

"I agree," Jon said. "We'll place the women, children and whoever else in the Great Hall and arm them with weapons for good measure. We'll have the doors protected by Unsullied and some Northmen. We'll place dragonglass spikes on the outside of the doors and place large barricades within the Great Hall too."

"What about the Dragons?" Jorah asked.

"I will ride the dragons and tail the wights along each trench, setting the wights on fire to help reduce their numbers and slow them down," Daenerys said. Jon wanted to protest against her joining the fight since she was with child but he knew she wouldn't stay in the Great Hall with Sansa and the others. She was a Queen who fought for her people. A trait he admired and loved about her. This was just as important for her as it was for him.

"But Your Grace, you mustn't fight," Tyrion cried causing everyone to look at the small man.

"I will," Daenerys snapped. "I am not going to sit back and watch my men and the North fight and die. I am a Queen and I will fight alongside my people."

Tyrion opened his mouth to argue but fought against it.

"And what about the Night King?" Sansa asked.

"The Night King is after me," Bran said surprising everyone. "He wants to kill me."

"Why?" Arya asked.

"Because I see and know all," Bran explained. "I know how he was created. He will find me in the Godswood."

"Then I'll be where you're at," Arya said.

"No!" Jon said. "I need you in the inner keep."

"We're not leaving you alone out there!" Arya shouted.

"He won't be," Theon said. He looked at Arya, Sansa, Bran and then Jon. "I took this castle from you once. Let me defend you now."

"I'll be on the walls with Ser Davos to give the signal to light the trench," Tyrion said.

"No," Daenerys said. "I need you alive. You will be in the Great Hall." 

"I can fight. I've done it before!" He argued. "I'm not completely helpless."

"There are thousands of them. They're quick, fast, and stronger than you are. You will be in the Great Hall where I know you'll be safe and alive."

"Yes, Your Grace." He knew Tyrion felt useless but Daenerys was right. She needed him if she was going to win the war against Cersei.

"The dragons should give us an edge in the field," Davos said.

"Aye they should but we need to stay close to the Godswood when the Night King arrives," Jon said.

"Dragonfire will stop him?" Arya asked.

"I don't know. No one's ever tried it before."


	10. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon confides in Davos while Arya meets up with a couple of people from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET me start off by saying how sorry I am for taking so long to write. I have so many ideas, opinions, and thoughts on my own story. I feel like I put this pressure on me to do y'all justice on what was once a great show and to give it the season 8 it deserved and I DO NOT do well when I'm under creative pressure. 
> 
> I wanted to give y'all a longer chapter since it's been over a month since I've last posted and there is, unfortunately, no Dany POV. I wanted to write a special moment when Arya and Gendry see each other for the first time in years and how those feelings never went away. Also, I wanted to write Arya still as this young girl with a huge crush on this boy she likes but also still maintain her stoic persona. 
> 
> I think we all see Arya as this cold and badass killer but, she will always be the little girl who wants to go home and fight like a boy and who adores and loves Jon very, very much. 
> 
> I also, wanted Jon to find acceptance of his parentage. To let go of all the anger and confusion he feels. I think he will always internally struggle with feeling like he doesn't belong, with all the abuse he's endured growing up, and I feel like Jon does suffer from anxiety and depression. He's still a young man, whose world has been turned upside down. 
> 
> What better way for Jon to find acceptance is with a fatherly talk from Davos who is a man of words. I love when Davos always butts into conversations, especially the first meeting between Dany and Jon. He just knows what he's fucking talking about and he's so fucking good and let's face it, he's like a father to Jon, to fucking basically everyone. I also love Davos and Jon's friendship. I wished D & D included more sentimental moments between the two, where we see how much they mean to one another.
> 
> And for the relation situation, I wanted to throw that in there that he was bothered by it, but the Jon we know, wouldn't really give a fuck, especially book Jon, which dark Jon. I wanted to mix the book and show Jon. Jon is an actual puppy dog but with a vicious bite. I wanted him to use the "relation" situation as an excuse to pile up another reason to be angry with Ned. 
> 
> I think it would be normal for him to be jealous of Dany, not because she's a Queen but because she wasn't afraid of really being a Targaryen, at least not after she knew she was safe with the protection of Drogo. I wanted him to punish Daenerys, without realizing that's what he's doing. Now, I know that's weird but is it? And Dany is smarter than you think. She knows what's going on, she's picked up on it but she's still hurt and she has every right to be. 
> 
> One more thing, sorry if this chapter is a bit shitty. It's nearly midnight and I've written half of this, half asleep and I become a shit writer when I have 0 energy in me, but I wanted to finish this, for y'all. I will 100% do changes to this chapter, especially after reading y'alls comments, and coming at it with a clear and fresh mindset. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and I will be responding to your comments soon xx

Jon 

Tired was an understatement of how he felt. This was the councils fourth meeting in the span of two days and it seemed as if everyone was growing more frantic. Tyrion wanted to change the plan to add more defenses to the front lines while Sansa argued that it’d be best to have more men guarding the castle. While he agreed that both were good ideas, he had spent most of his time stopping the two from arguing with no help from Daenery, who remained unusually quiet. 

He thought she would be the first to step in to defend Tyrion but she listened to both of them intently, only nodding her head in agreeance or to show that she’d been paying attention. After separating the once-married couple, he put Davos in charge to finish making their final adjustment. As he listened to Davos, his mind drifted to his biggest concern, Daenerys. 

He’d been watching Daenerys, watching as she would take off on Drogon for a couple of hours or when she would talk with the Dothraki and the Unsullied in languages he didn’t understand. He watched as she walked with Missandei and tried to strike up conversations with the Northern women and children who were now making heavier furs as it grew colder. 

His eyes would drift down her body, landing on her growing stomach and it was growing fast and rounder against her tight red and white furs. He made a reminder to himself to ask one of the older Northern women to make her another fur coat. They weren’t exactly talking, only in passing to keep up civil appearances to make their hands happy. 

And as frustrated as he was, he had no one to blame but himself. He knew he’d been acting like a damn Northern fool. He’d been pushing her away, telling himself that he can’t be with her because of their relation, but that didn’t matter to him. It never had. But looking at her, he couldn’t help but feel this overwhelming anger. 

“Jon?” He was startled from his thoughts. He looked up as everyone's attention was directed at him. 

“Sorry?” 

“What do you think?” He had no idea what was planned. He felt guilty as Davos patiently repeated what they all managed to agree on which earned Jon’s approval. No matter the changes, he thought, it was going to be a brutal and desperate fight. 

As everyone cleared the room, Davos stayed behind obviously worried about his friend. “What’s going on, my boy?” Davos asked tucking his hands behind his back. 

“Sam had shared some news with me about who my mother was. My mother is Lyanna Stark and my father is Rhaegar Targaryen.”

“Bloody hell,” Davos commented. “So the story about Rhaegar kidnapping and raping her is true?” 

“No. She was never raped. Lyanna and Rhaegar were in love and she ran away with him so they could wed in secret.” 

“But what about his marriage with Elia Martel?” 

“Their marriage was annulled.” 

“So Robert’s Rebellion was built on a lie?” he asked out loud to no one in particular. Jon faced the warm fire, turning his back to Davos, closing his eyes trying to imagine his real father Rhaegar battling Robert Baratheon, being killed in battle. Imagining his mother guarded in a tower, lay dying, too weak to hold him in her arms. 

“It appears so.” 

“Daenerys? Does she know?” 

“Aye, she does,” Jon replied. 

“How did she take it?”

“She cared more about how I felt about it.” 

“And how do you feel about it? This is what’s made you distracted?” 

“I don’t know, Davos. I feel angry and confused. Why didn’t Ned tell me sooner?” 

“Now, I’m sure Ned had his reasons. He knew Robert better than anyone and he knew that he wanted to destroy every last Targaryen and Lyanna knew that too. Look what he did to Rhaegar’s other children, to Elia Martell and what he tried to do to Daenerys and Viserys.”

Jon knew that Davos was right. Ned protected him. He kept this secret till death. As the realization hit him, he could no longer feel angry with Ned. He was just protecting him. Keeping the promise he made to his sister, Lyanna. 

 

************************** 

After his talk with Davos, he set off to find Danerys, knowing what he needed to do. As he stepped outside, he felt the dragons before he saw them. Looking up in the grey sky he saw Dany, her golden-silver blonde hair flowing as she rode away Drogon. Feeling a ping of annoyance, he tucked his plan to talk to her away for later and sought after his younger sister, Arya. 

He found his little sister in the courtyard, teaching Lyanna Mormont how to wield a sword. As he watched the two younger girls, something twisted inside of him that he knew all too well, protectiveness. He not only respected Lyanna for her fearlessness and the strength she carried, but he also grew to love her like he loved Arya. 

He watched how smooth Arya moved and how comfortable she looked holding needle, when he remembered how awkward and unsure she was of her movements. Now he was staring at this little girl who wasn’t so little anymore. He turned his attention to Lyanna, who seemed to be more clumsy and less confident in her movements, but still was putting in all that she had. 

“Arya!” He called, walking forward to interrupt their session as Lyanna fell on the floor. 

“Jon!” Her cold face broke out into a large and warm smile. 

“Your Grace,” Lyanna spoke, her voice tight, still showing her disapproval with him. 

“Lady Mormont,” he nodded his head towards the small girl. “Seems like you were giving Arya a hard time.”

“She’s a quick learner,” Arya complimented the small Northern girl. 

“I’ve got to be prepared to fight for the North at all cost,” Lyanna said. “Even if it costs me my life.” 

“The North is proud to have you protecting it,” Jon said feeling emotion thick in his throat. The small girl's eyes shined with unshed tears before nodding and walking away. 

“She reminds me a lot of you,” Jon said to his little sister. “Especially when she’s swinging a sword that weighs more than she does.” 

“Then what do you suggest?” 

“I want you to do me a favor.” 

 

 

******************

Arya 

She walked quickly through the crowded corridor, a mission heavy in her steps. She was to deliver the piece of parchment she clutched tightly in her small hand. She took it almost too eagerly not only because she would do anything for Jon but it gave her a reason to see him again. As she slid out into the open, a shiver ran through her which she found oddly strange. She had grown used to the cold living in the North most of her life, but this was a different kind of cold. Something more aggressive. 

She walked down the large, wide steps that led to the hot den that was filled with Northerners, working hard forging weapons from dragonglass. She scanned the room and found him, his back turned from her. As she walked closer, she saw him tense in conversation with the Hound. 

As she drew closer, they still had not noticed her. She could hear them talking about the weapon, the Hound held in his hands. “It wasn’t easy making a blade that big from dragonglass.” 

“Are you not saying you’re good at making weapons?” the Hound’s voice was deep and scratchy and full of annoyance. 

“What I’m saying it isn’t an easy material. It’s tricky and -” 

“You know who makes weapons for the wildlings? Cripples and cocksuckers. Which one are you?” 

Anger flooded through her as she listened to the Hound disrespect Gendry. “Leave him be.” 

Both men turned their attention towards her but the Hound was the first one to step forward. “I knew you were here,” he said before his voice grew deeper. “You left me to die.” 

“First, I robbed you.” The Hound took a step closer, where she was forced to look up at him. If he was trying to intimidate her, it didn’t work. Not anymore. 

“You’re a cold little bitch, aren’t you?” She stayed silent, feeling the anger bubble inside her. She thought of how easy it would be to take her dagger from her belt and pierce it through his heart? Or how she could use it to cut out his tongue. She watched as a small, amused smile formed on his lips. “Guess that’s why you’re still alive?” 

He stepped away from her, weapon in hand and left the den. She turned to watch him, a little surprised by his reaction before facing her blacksmith again. “That was a nice ax you made for him. You’ve gotten better.” 

“Yeah, thanks. So have you,” his face blushed as he stammered over his words. “I mean you look good …” 

“Thanks. So have you,” she paused, trying hard not to blush. “When did you decide to travel North?”

“When your brother asked me too. It’s not a bad place to grow up if it wasn’t so cold.” He walked back to his station, picking up a rock of dragonglass as she followed.

“You better stay close to that forge then.” 

“Is that a command Lady Stark?” he smirked. 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“As you wish, milady.” Butterflies filled her stomach and she felt her cheeks flush. She picked up a handmade dagger and tossed it in her hands, praying that he didn’t notice. “So did Jon make you our new blacksmith too?”

“No, I decided on that. I enjoy making weapons and I enjoy being alone.” 

She looked around at the men surrounding them, minding their own business. “It doesn’t seem like a place to be alone.”

“No. Not when we have a war to prepare for,” he replied. “What brings you down here?” 

She handed him the piece of parchment that Jon had given her. “Jon wants you to make this.” 

She watched as he studied the paper. His brows furrowing together in concentration and confusion. “For who exactly?” 

“For Our Queen. Can you do it?” 

“Aye, when does he need it to be done?” 

“When you’re not forging this.” She pulled out needle from her belt and handed it to him. “Can you make something similar to this but the dagger made from dragonglass?” 

“I can but for whom?” 

“Lyanna Mormont. Jon wants her to have a weapon that she can use easily to protect herself.” 

“This won’t take me no time. I can have this done by tonight.” 

“Good,” she paused before digging a small roll of parchment from her belt. “Now, here’s my wish.” 

He took the piece of parchment from her, opening up to a drawing of a double-sided dagger. “What do you need something like this for?” 

“Can you make it or not?” 

“You already have a sword. What’s that?” he pointed to the small, dagger made from Valyrian steel. The same dagger that she killed Little Finger with. “Valyrian steel. I always knew you were just another rich girl.” 

Annoyance flooded through her as she snatched the dagger from his large hands. “You don’t know any other rich girls.” She walked away, turning to look back at him. “It’s not too much of a challenge, is it? I could always find another blacksmith. A northern one.” 

Smirking, “I can have both weapons done by tomorrow.” 

“And the armor?” 

“Three days' time.” 

“Good.” She quickly turned on her heels and walked out of the den with a huge, broad smile on her lips.


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long one ... hope ya enjoy! I wanted to keep some of their last night before the Battle of Winterfell the same but add some more appropriate moments that I felt was missing.

Jon

The cold was almost unbearable now. More fires were being burned in the Dothraki and Unsullied camps. In the courtyard, many women, children and elderly gathered around the large fires eating their dinners or crafted clothing. Jon made sure that Daenerys had plenty of thick furs that still displayed the Targaryen colors much to the Northern women’s annoyance. He hardly saw her leave her chambers, only to check on her dragons but that had almost stopped. Between the cold and her pregnancy he knew she was trying to save her strength for battle.

“Your Grace,” Davos said interrupting Jon’s brooding silence. He was standing in front of the weirwood tree staring at the familiar face hoping it would bring him some answers or at least comfort.

“What is it?” Jon sighed.

“I just received word that Bran has had another vision.”

***********

“My Lords,” Jon began. “We have received information that the Night King and his army will be at Winterfell by dawn.” Cries of fear erupted throughout the great hall. “We have done all that we can to prepare. Now, we must tie every loose end and make sure all our defenses are placed.”

“And what about after the battle? What will happen to us after?” One of the Lords asked. “Will we go back to being the North?”

“Our focus should solely be on defeating the Night King and his army!” Jon snapped. “It doesn’t matter where we’re from on the battlefield. North, South, East or West. We are fighting to survive together.”

A loud creak came from behind Jon and his siblings, interrupting his speech. The smell of sweet roses and fire filled the room as Daenerys entered. Everyone stood including his siblings to pay their respect. The sight of her hit him hard in the chest. Her rounds cheeks were now sunken and had lost their rosy color. Her hair was unkempt and crazed. Her frame was being swallowed by one of the new furs Jon had sent her and for a brief moment, she looked like a Northern Queen.

“Sorry, Your Grace,” she said as she weakly sat in her seat. The Northern Lords wasn’t annoyed with her tardiness but more curious at her appearance and behavior.

“It’s alright,” Jon said softly. He tore his attention from her to face the Northern Lords once more. “We need everyone from winter town to come to the castle and we’ll provide a hot dinner for everyone. Tonight keep your friends and family close.”

“Aye!” The Northern Lords shouted in agreeance.

Most of the room emptied out of the great hall while Daenerys hung back with her small council. This was the time he could talk to her.

“Jon,” Sam called out to him.

Stopping, he turned to face his friend. “What is it, Sam?”

“I need to speak with you.”

Jon looked behind Sam and saw Daenerys leaving the great hall. Irritation flowed through him and at his best friend. “Can this wait?”

“It’s about Daenerys.”

“What about her? Is she alright?” Panic trickled down his spine. He knew Sam was treating Dany the best he could.

“She’s weak, Jon.”

“What do you mean?”

“The pregnancy is taking so much out of her. The cold certainly doesn’t help but she shouldn’t fight tomorrow,” Sam explained. “You need to stop her.”

“I can’t do that, Sam.” He couldn’t tell her not to fight. This was too important for her.

“Think of your child, Jon! Think of Dany!” Sam argued.

“What do you think I’m doing?” He snarled. “She won’t stand by while everyone else fights!. While her armies fight!. The Night King killed one her dragons. She’s here to save the North. I’m not going to stop her despite my personal feelings about it.”

If his best friend wanted to say more, he didn’t. Of course, he cared about Dany and their child. How dare him! He didn’t want any harm coming their way but he wasn’t going to ask her to stand down. If she stayed in the great hall with the other women and children the North would call her a coward and not support her. She would disappoint her armies who see her as a conqueror. She would disappoint herself most of all. He knew that one of her greatest fears, disappointing the people that need her.

“Sam, just do everything you can to get her where she needs to be,” he ordered his friend.

“What she needs is you.”

“Did she say that?” Jon asked, hope fluttering in his heart.

“No, I mean not necessarily in those exact words.” Sam stuttered awkwardly.

“Sam,” Jon grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it a little harder than necessary. He was trying to control his anger. “Just be with Gilly and little Sam tonight. Take care of them.”

**************************

It seemed as if everyone was trying to keep him and Daenerys apart. Everyone needed him for something. Davos, his hand, was trying to take some of the load off of Jon’s shoulders by assisting wherever he could. Jaime even offered to help Jon out with the armies and to make sure that all the Northerners, Unsullied, and Dothraki were armed with dragonglass weapons.

It was near midnight when he finally made his way towards Dany’s chamber. If he died tomorrow he wanted to spend his last night with her. “Jon!” He turned around to find Sansa walking towards him. He had been keeping his distance towards his redheaded sister due to her frosty attitude towards Dany. “Jon! Can I talk to you?”

He knew he couldn’t avoid her forever. “What is it?”

“Come with me?” Sighing he followed his sister towards the library. She opened the door to let him step in, only to be surprised by his other Stark siblings.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“We just wanted to spend some time together as a family,” Sansa replied. “I also wanted to apologize to you about how I treated Daenerys.”

“Daenerys? You’re not calling her the Dragon Queen? Or Targaryen Queen?” He asked shocked.

“No,” she awkwardly smiled. “I mean she is the Dragon Queen.”

“Yes, she is but what made you change your mind about her?”

“We talked and we’re a lot of like. I’ve been so protective of our home that I forgot that there can be some good still left in people,” Sansa explained.

Jon didn’t know what to say so he hugged her instead. “I just wanted you all to trust me. Dany isn’t like her father. She’s got a good heart.”

He spent a couple of hours being with his siblings. Years of not feeling that he belonged to House Stark completely vanished as they shared memories. He watched as his two younger sisters laughed till tears poured down their cheeks while Bran remained passive. Happy stories turned into sad ones as they looked back upon their parents and brothers murders and how they sought revenge on almost every House that had hurt them.

Sansa shared her experiences at the Red Keep. She learned a lot from Cersei, the Boltons and Littlefinger. She learned how to play their own games against them, leading to Littlefinger’s death. Which he wanted to hear again. Arya explained how she studied underneath Tywin and how she spent her time on the road with the Hound. She talked about how she became a faceless assassin and how she destroyed House Frey.

“What about you Bran? How did you become the three-eyed Raven?” Jon asked.

Jon’s heart ached with how much his younger siblings had gone through. How he wasn’t there to protect them. He listed closely as Bran explained visions and how he’d gone back into time and saw the younger versions of Ned and Lyanna. He could feel Arya’s eyes on him as Bran explained how their aunt was rescued from a tower.

He wanted to ask Bran what his mother looked like. What she was like but Sansa didn’t know about his true heritage. Only Arya, Bran and Sam. Until he talked to Daenerys, he didn’t want to share his secret with anyone else. “What did the visions mean?” Arya asked.

“They showed our families past. How Robert’s Rebellion started. I was shown how our father wasn’t as honorable much as his reputation deceived him to be. I learned how the Night King was made. I learned how to save our future.”

“And how do we save it?” Sansa asked.

“You’ll see,” he replied.

*******************************

The Stark siblings parted ways. Jon took this opportunity to finally go reunite with Dany. Four unsullied stood guarding Daenerys’ chamber. “I would like to speak to Queen Daenerys.”

One of the soldiers knocked on the thick wooden door and Jorah cracked the door open. The soldier spoke in Valyrian as he stepped outside. “Jon,” he nodded. “I don’t think it’s best that you see her right now.”

“Not best? Or does she not want to see me?” He asked bluntly.

“Forgive me but,”

“Jorah, I know our Queen’s health is weak. I know the pregnancy has been hard on her.” He looked surprised but quickly hid his expression. “I want to see her.”

Jorah looked sympathetic but didn’t speak. “I know you’re protecting her and I don’t blame you. I haven’t been there for her but I’m here now.”

“Our Queen is sleeping. She needs her strength to fight,” he said in a threatening tone.

“It’s alright Jorah,” a weak voice called from the other side.

Jorah looked over his shoulder before reluctantly letting Jon pass.

The fire was strong and well-stocked. As he closed the door behind him warmth suffocated him. The room was too hot. Turning to face the bed, Dany’s small frame was curled in the middle of it. The sight of her broke his heart.

He took off his heavy furs and laid it at the foot of her bed. Pulling up the wooden chair, he settled himself in it. He wanted to tell her all of the things he felt that clouded his mind. He wanted to apologize but he didn’t know where to start.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, her voice almost unrecognizable.

“I wanted to see you,” he explained. To apologize for everything.

“Sam told you, didn’t he?”

“He thinks you’re not strong enough to fight.”

“And you agree with him?” she sighed.

“I agree the pregnancy has taken a lot out of you. There’s no color to your face and people help you stand and sit. You hardly visit your dragons and come out of your chamber.”

“You’ve been watching me?” She asked surprised.

“I didn’t know what to say so I kept my distance. I sent you furs so you would stay warm. I saw you try to hide your growing belly with your hands so I made sure the furs were thick and loose and displayed the Targaryen colors. I wanted to show you that I still cared.”

She didn’t say anything but softly smiled. “I’m going to fight, despite what you, Jorah and Sam think.”

Jorah? Did he try to stop her? “I wasn’t going to try and stop you. I know how important this is for you.” The fight left her face. She wasn’t expecting him to agree with her.

“Good,” she said beaming before her beautiful smile dropped into a frown. “If I don’t fight, what will the Northern Lords think of me? What about your siblings or my armies? What would you think of me?”

Her timidity reminded him when he found her waiting for him to wake at Eastwatch. Her sheepishness on whether or not she deserved the North’s support. She wasn’t making demands nor killing her enemies. She was this young girl full of uncertainty if she would be a good Queen for his people. It was the moment he fell in love with her.

“It wouldn’t change how I felt about you. I wouldn’t change the fact that I love you.” He grabbed her hand, feeling the fire of her skin burn his. “Dany,” he was abruptly stopped when the sound of a horn blasted throughout the dark sky.

Jon sat up and walked to the window. The wind had picked up and so had the snow. People were running to their positions. “They're here,” he whispered looking over his shoulder to Dany who was already standing up.

“Together,” she spoke firmly.

***********************************

Sansa & Theon

She had found herself walking to the great hall. She wasn’t there for food but to find a friend. She entered the hall and was met with bows and nods. Every eye was on her as she walked up to the man she once considered a brother. To a man who declared himself an enemy. A man who became her only friend.

“Lady Sansa,” Theon greeted as she joined the table. “I thought you would be with Jon or Arya?”

“I just left them,” she said, letting her words hang in the air. “Mind if I joined you?”

“No, no! Are you hungry?”

“Only a little.”

Their exchange was hurried and awkward. Theon returned to the table with a warm bowl of stew, ale, and bread. They ate in silence, every so often exchanging shy smiles. She had so much she wanted to say to him but didn’t know-how.

“Was there another reason why you didn’t stay with your sister?” she asked him.

Theon lowered his spoon and looked down at his hands. He looked broken and she knew he was. Ramsey destroyed almost everything about him. Tortured and flayed him. Broke apart his soul just like he tried to do with her. “I came to fight for Winterfell. I came to fight for you.”

“Why?” she asked. “You could’ve stayed safe in the Iron Islands. You could’ve been safe at your home.”

“The Iron Islands aren’t my home. Winterfell is my home,” he paused looking up at her. “What I did to you, Robb, Rickon, and Bran…”

“You could die tonight! Do you understand that?”

“I do and that still wouldn’t be enough to repay back all the pain I’ve caused House Stark.”

Not being able to stand it any longer, she reached her hand out, silently waiting to see if he would grab it. When he did they both squeezed trying to comfort one another. Sansa knew that words could not heal them both, only time could.

“I’m glad you’re here, Theon. I’m glad you came home.”

Home, he thought. A home he didn’t deserve but would gladly die defending. He couldn’t say enough sorries for the Starks to forgive him. For the North to forgive him. After all, he was the one who seized Winterfell, who killed those two orphan boys and falsely identified them, who betrayed Robb Stark. All the torture he received from Ramsay Bolton still wasn’t enough punishments for his betrayal of the family that treated him like their own. Who treated him more kindly than Ned’s bastard Jon Snow.

After pledging himself to House Targaryen and learning of the war against the Night King, he knew where he was needed. With Yara’s approval, he sailed North for Winterfell. His stomach turned at what lies ahead of his future. What would the North do to him when they caught sight of him? What would the other Stark siblings think of him? Would they hang him? He didn’t care about their opinions except for the redhead he loved, Sansa.

It was one more thing that they had in common, pain shared from the same hand. He witnessed how rough he was with her delicate frame but she handled the abuse with such strength it sparked something inside his cold, dead frame. Something that hadn’t been there since he Ramsay took away what made him human. Sansa’s spirit still burned behind her eyes. Her Stark spirit never dying.

When he returned North his treatment was as cold as the Northern temperatures. When he found Queen Daenerys there, he felt a little safer despite his acceptance of his death at the North’s hands. As he requested a meeting with his Queen, he was hoping he would see Sansa. He watched as both beautiful women entered the room. He struggled taking his eyes off of Sansa’s watery ones. It made him excited to know what she was happy to see him as he was her.

She often checked in on him. He liked to be alone for the most part but never minded her company when she would join him on walks after dinner. Most of their walks were filled with silence, occasionally they would exchange shy smiles or comment about the castle or the updated strategies. He knew she wanted to say more to him but kept quiet.

A horn pierced the night sky sterling both him and Sansa. They shared a look of mixed emotions before going there separate ways. Theon knew they shared a love for another that was far greater than anything platonic or romantic. A love that nobody would understand. A love that would slowly heal one another with time if they survived tonight.

********************

Jorah

“Jorah,” she called his name softly. “What are you doing here?”

“I didn’t want to spend the night alone,” he said. He had moved closer to her as she lay in the middle of her bed. Her hair was disheveled and laid in a pool across the pillows. As he stood at the end of her bed, he could see how poorly she really looked. “Your Grace.”

“I know what you’re going to say,” she stopped him. “I’m fighting.”

“But you’re too weak,” he cried sitting down next to her. “Let me take you somewhere safe.”

“I made a promise to Jon Snow and the North. I’m here to save them. To save us. What kind of Queen would I be if I abandoned my people?”

“They’re not your people! Look how they’ve treated you since your arrival. Look how their King treats you.”

“Leave Jon out of this!” She snapped. He didn’t want to upset her but he had to make her see that she couldn’t trust Jon.

"He’s abandoned you since you told him you were pregnant. Since he shared the news that he was a lost Targaryen. You can’t believe him! Don’t you see what he’s trying to do?”

“Enough!” She shouted. “I won’t let your jealousy get in the way of me keeping my promise. Besides, Jon has no reason to lie to me and you know that too.”

She was right. He was letting his jealousy get the best of him but not without good intentions. He was trying to protect her. He could hear her light sobs and guilt immediately flooded him. “I’m sorry Your Grace, forgive me.”

“It’s alright, Jorah,” she sniffed. “I know you’re trying to protect me.”

“I don’t want to lose you again,” he confessed. “Seeing you like this reminds me of another time. You were so close then.”

“My dear bear,” she whispered reaching out for his hand which he eagerly accepted. “You are so important to me. Never forget that.” He wanted to lay with her till the end of time. He wanted to take away all the pain and discomfort she felt but he accepted that she didn’t feel the same way. He watched as she closed her eyes to rest. A hard knock startled her awake and anger seeped in as he walked through the door.

“Epagon?” What? He asked. He spotted the North Lord standing before him. “I don’t think it’s best that you see her right now.”

He argued with the Northerner until he heard Daenerys’s soft voice call from behind him. Dammit. He should’ve closed the door. He let Jon pass and left them alone. He would have to swallow the bad taste in his mouth.

****************************

Davos, Tyrion, and Varys.

“Here we are on what could be our last day and we’re celebrating it the Lannister way,” Tyrion said as he poured himself his fourth glass of red wine.

“And what way is that? Drinking yer’self to death?” Davos asked. “Some of us are spending it their own way.” He held a House Stark history book in his hand, one to add to his newest collections.

“Or that’s what I call the boring way,” Tyrion teased as he offered a glass to Davos who gently refused. He handed the cup to Varys who seemed panicked.

“I hope I don’t die this way but if I do at least make it quick,” Varys replied taking a small sip of wine.

“Here we have, a traitor, a smuggler, and a man with no dick spending what could be our last night together,” Tyrion said as he settled into the uncomfortable wooden chair. “In the bloody North. I suppose it’s better than dying by getting ripped to shreds by wights.”

“You don’t know if this is our last day,” Davos huffed. “I mean if you keep drinking it might be.”

“You’re right. It’s probably your last day. After all, Varys and I will be surrounded by stone. Hiding away with the women and children.”

“Then you shouldn’t be a downer right now. You should be in higher spirits.”

“Forgive me,” Tyrion said sarcastically. He continued drinking himself into a stumper. He was mad at the world right now, especially at his Queen. He wanted to fight. He wanted to be useful. Not a lot of people give him credit for being strong. He’s fought in battles and made it out alive.

“You know if we do survive the dawn as well as our Queen and Jon, I think we should talk to them again about marriage,” Varys said.

“You heard what our Queen said. She doesn’t want to marry Jon,” Tyrion replied.

“Yes but my little birds told me that Jon is visiting our Queen,” Varys added. “That he’s still with our Queen.”

“Your little birds? Children, you mean?” Davos asked curious.

“They make the best little spies. Easy to get around castles. Easy to fit into tight places. People don’t realize that children listen too.”

Davos didn’t feel like spending what could be his last night with a drunk and a man who never showed any emotion. He didn’t know who was weirder, Bran or Varys. “Even if Daenerys doesn’t want to marry Jon, that doesn’t mean he won’t stop pestering her about it since she carries his child. He grew up a bastard, he wouldn’t want his child growing up the same,” he explained changing the subject.

“Yes,” Tyrion said. “He might get a say if we live past dawn.”

*********************

Jaime and Brienne

She was sitting across from Podrick watching him eat his dinner. She looked back fondly on the young gentleman who used to annoy her has now has become her best friend. She regretted not trying hard enough to release him from his vows but that was his downfall, he was fiercely loyal but here they were fighting into an unknown future and she would do everything in her power to make sure Podrick survived the dawn.

“You’re not going to eat?” Podrick asks.

“No. Bulk up but no too heavy on the bread. It’ll slow you down,” she ordered.

Podrick dug back into his stew leaving her alone with her thoughts. She wondered how Jaime was spending his last night. Was he with Tyrion? Was he spending it alone? She wanted to tell him how she felt. Years of confused feelings she knew what it was when she stood up to defend him to Queen Daenerys. It was love. “Pod?”

“Hmm,” he grumbled around a mouthful of food.

“I’ll be back,” she left Podrick in the Great Hall and went in search of Jaime. What would happen if she did find him? What would she say? Despite others that mocked her for being a woman who swords, Jaime was the only guy that saw her for her.

She looked everywhere she could think of if he decided to be by himself with no success. She turned the corner to find Jaime walking towards her. “Jaime!” She called out to him.

“Brienne? What are you doing?” He asked, surprised to see her.

“I’ve come to look for you. I’d figured you’d be spending time with your brother.”

“I was trying to find him. I’d figured wherever the ale is, he’d be there,” he paused. “Wait? Why did you come to look for me? Is everything alright?” He didn’t understand why she’d come to look for him. She should be spending it preparing the armies or with Podrick. Not waste her time looking for the Kingslayer.

“I wanted to speak to you. After all, this could be the last time we see each other.” She was extremely nervous, her voice gently shook. “Can we go somewhere private?”

Realization flashed behind his eyes. Leading her down the hall, he took a chance on a door.

*****

As they entered the large room again, they saw it was occupied. Davos, Tormund, Varys, and Tyrion were all sitting in chairs sharing pitchers of ale. Brienne and Jaime joined the small group much to her disappointment and his.

“It’s strange, isn’t it? Most everyone here has fought the Starks one time or another and here we are in their castle, ready to defend it,” Tyrion said. “Together.”

“At least we’ll die with honor,” Brienne said. Everyone looked at her sullenly when she spoke about their possible future.

“I think we might live,” Tyrion said earning a chuckle from Davos. “How many battles have we survived between us? Ser Davos Seaworth, a survivor of both Blackwater and the Battle of the Bastards.”

“All without a shred of combat ability,” Davos added.

“Ser Jaime Lannister, fabled hero of the siege of Pyke.”

“Fable loser of the Battle of Whispering Wood,” Jaime added.

“Hear! Hear!”

“Sir Brienne of Tarth defeated the Hound. Pardon me Lady Brienne,” Tyrion said.

“She’s not a sir? You’re not a knight?” Tormund asked shocked.

“Women can’t be knights,” Brienne replied.

“Why not?” The wildling asked.

“Tradition.”

“Fuck Tradition.”

Brienne shot Tormund a look of amusement and sadness. “I didn’t even want to be a knight.”

“I’m no King but if I were, I’d knight you ten times over,” she knew he meant it out of innocence but it sounded dirty coming from him.

“You don’t need a King,” Jaime added. “Any knight can make another knight,” she watched as Jaime sat down his glass. “I’ll prove it.”

He walked by the door and took out his sword. “Kneel Lady Brienne,” he said pointing his sword at the place in front of him.

She found him ridiculous despite how touched she was. “Do you want to be a knight or not?” he asked, his voice low with annoyance. “Kneel.”

She stood from her chair and walked to stand in front of Jaime. All eyes were on the pair of them but she felt as if they were in their own bubble. Hesitation flooded through her before she kneeled in front of the man she loved. Jaime took his sword and placed it on her shoulders.

In the name of I charge you to be brave. In the name of the, I charge you to be just. In the name of I charge you to defend the young and innocent. In the name of the, I charge you to protect all women.

She looked up at Jaime with tears in her eyes. She knew how much this meant to her as his own eyes shined with fresh tears. “Arise Brienne of Tarth, a knight of the Seven Kingdoms.” She stood not taking her eyes off of Jaime. Claps broke their bubble and she turned to see Tormund smiling and cheering for her which touched her heart.

******

“You’re not a thing are you?” Jaime asked her as they walked back to her chambers. “Tormund and you?”

“Tormund? No!” She laughed. “Are you jealous Jaime Lannister?”

“No. I just don’t see you with someone like him. A guy who doesn’t look like he bathes properly,” he said trying to cover his jealousy.

“Compared to a guy with one hand?” she teased.

“You’d be surprised what all I could do with the other.” Blushing she stopped in front of the chamber door. They looked at one another before his lips crashed against hers. It took her a second to realize what had happened before she responded. She placed her large hands on the side of his face bringing them closer together. She couldn’t believe this was happening.

Jaime couldn’t help himself. Years of pent up sexual frustration exploded. Brienne was the only woman who truly captivated and interested him. His could describe his relationship with Cersei as easy and almost natural. They shared a bond even before birth and shared the same bed as children, growing even closer as adults.

When he returned to Cersei he didn’t want to believe that his feelings had changed for her. He had loved her with his dying breath since they were children. He pushed the young Stark boy from a tower for their love but as he stood there and listened to her blame him for everything that’s happened since he was taken prisoner, the light he saw inside her had vanished. By the end, he didn’t recognize his sister or lover. The odd friendship he held with Brienne had made him realize that his relationship with his sister was toxic.

“Jaime,” she breathed in his ear. Her soft sighs and moans making blood rush to his dick. He wanted to take possession of her. To feel her on top of him and underneath him. Everywhere he could think of. He’s thought about it since she’s held him in her arms in the community bath. “I want you badly.”

He backed her up into the room, stopping when the back of her knees brushed against the wooden frame. Pulling at strings and buttons they somehow managed to undress. As they stood there naked, Jaime took a step back to take in her frame.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered. She was pale as snow except for the dark blonde that covered her intimate part. Her breasts were large around and her nipples were a dusting of dark pink. He never thought he would see her like this. Completely naked and his.

“Don’t,” she whispered. She wasn’t as beautiful as Cersei or the other Queens. She was different and unique. A woman of her own accord. Something that was completely wild to him. She crossed her arms and covered her breasts as he examined her body. “Are you bloody going to look at me all night?” she snapped.

“Sorry.” He gently kissed her as he laid her against the soft mattress and lavished her with kisses on her neck and chest as she opened up to him like a flower in bloom.

“Jaime,” she moaned. “I’ve never laid with anyone before.”

He could feel her shake under his touch and he knew she wasn’t lying. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure her into something she wasn’t ready for.

“No, don’t stop.” And he didn’t. She pushed the discomfort out of her mind and let the pleasure take over her body. Her hands slid over his sweaty body trying to hold onto him. Her nails dug into his hips as he kept hitting her sweet spot. She could feel her stomach tighten with each thrust. She screwed her eyes as stars exploded behind them.

Jaime found his own release and collapsed beside her with a grunt. The room smelled like sex and smoke, their heavy breaths bouncing off the stone walls. She looked over a Jaime who had fallen asleep. “I love you,” she whispered, hoping she would survive the battle to tell him.

*******************

Arya

She stood outside the forge hesitating to go in. She’d been wanting to have a moment alone with him since he arrived. “You looking for me?” She quickly turned around to see Gendry holding her weapon, the double-ended sphere. “Came to find you to give you this.”

He held it out to her and she took it. “This will work.” It was beautiful. Better than the picture she drew. She twirled it around a couple of times knowing he was watching her. It felt light in her hands. Easy to strike.

“The last we saw each other, you wanted me to come to Winterfell,” he said.

“And here you are,” she softly smiled. “What did the red woman want with you?”

“She wanted my blood for some kind of spell.”

“Why?” She said as she continued to twirl her sphere.

“I’m Robert Baratheon’s bastard,” he sighed causing her to nearly drop her sphere. “I didn’t know until she told me. Then she tied me down, stripped me and put leeches all over my body.”

Anger flooded through her. “Was that your first time?”

“Having leeches all over me? Yeah.”

“No, I mean with her.”

“I, I wasn’t with her.”

“Have you ever been with a woman. From King’s Landing? Or After?” He looked uncomfortable. “Do you not remember?”

“Why are we talking about this?” he snapped.

Because she was curious. He was an attractive male. Sculpted face, sharp jawline. Deep-set eyes. She could see the Baratheon in him. She waited patiently for him to answer. Luckily, she didn’t have to wait long.

“Yes, I was,” he sighed embarrassed.

“1? 2? 20?” The thought made her chest tight with jealousy but she wanted to know the answer.

“Three if you must know.” She looked him up and down, checking him out. Wondering what it was like to see him naked. The thought had crossed her mind many times. She had never been interested in boys until Gendry. He was different. Annoying but she was drawn to him. To his sculpted face to his sense of humor.

If she were going to die tomorrow, she would not die a virgin. “We’re probably going to die tomorrow,” she paused forcing the next words to come out of her mouth. “I want to know what it’s like before that happens.”

“Arya, I couldn’t,” she stopped him by crushing her lips against his. She could taste the bitterness of blood but she didn’t mind and it didn’t seem like he did either.

They undressed in a hurry, fumbling with laces and coats. As he was undressed completely on top, she pushed him down into the sacks of grain and she took her on top off. “What happened?” he said pointing to her scar.

She had completely forgotten about it. “I was stabbed,” she replied honestly. “Now, I’m not the red woman so take your own bloody pants off.”

He did as he was told as he never took his eyes off her body. She was lying to herself if she said she wasn’t nervous but she was in control. Straddling him, she kissed him passionately before he flipped her over. “If this is your first time, let’s do it right.”

*******

She laid awake, listening to his soft snores. She wanted to be asleep too but her mind wouldn't shut off. She imagined her first time being everything this was perfect. Maybe because she was in charge and with a man she felt comfortable with. He made sure she was okay and comfortable. Of course, there was a little pain but nothing compared to her being stabbed. She was okay with the little reminder of what happened. An act of love she will carry with her.

She wanted to do it again with Gendry. Excited to know what the second time would feel like but she would have to wait. She could hear the marching of boots as Northern soldiers marched past the room. Putting on her shirt that stopped mid-thigh, she stuck her head out the door. “What’s going on?” she asked one of the soldiers.

“The horn blasted. They’re here,” the soldier replied not bothering to take in her scandalous appearance.

Running back to where Gendry still laid asleep, she quickly pulled on her pants. “Gendry!” she kicked his leg.

“What?” he asked sitting up in a panic.

“It’s time.”


	12. Battle of Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time ... the battle of Winterfell is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept some storylines the same as well as deaths but I also changed (some) characters' storyline and added who I thought was necessary to die in order for some characters to get chugging along. Hope y'all like it! Leave me a comment and we can discuss!

Daenerys

She wasn’t at her full strength and she felt it in her bones. As she entered the courtyard she was met by Jon. “Here,” he said handing her a dagger as well as the stretchy scabbard. “Put around your shoulder. The dagger will lay against your back.”

“I’ll be on the dragon. I won’t need this,” she said holding the long dagger in her hand. It was light and wouldn’t put extra weight on her.

“Just for emergencies,” he said. “Please, Dany, put it on.”

She put it on with a smile before quickly pecking his lips. “Thank you.”

The Targaryen couple went in different directions. She had two Unsullied guards her as she made the climb up the large hill where her children were waiting on their mother.

“Hello loves,” she greeted them rubbing their noses. “Rhaegar, you must be careful and stay close to me.” She warned her green-scaled child. “I cannot lose you or you, Drogon.”

Her dragons purred in an understanding. She painfully remembered losing Viserion. He was supposed to represent everything her brother hadn’t. Viserys was cruel, weak and frightened. The hope she had for her cream-colored dragon vanished as he fell from the sky. Part of her heart died with him.

Her largest dragon, Drogon, lowered its head and wings to allow his mother to climb atop. Her face was nearly frozen with the harsh temperatures. She desperately wished she was back in Essos where the sun-kissed her skin. She sat on top of Drogon looking towards the black mass that she knew were the wights. It was eerily quiet as the wights did not make a move. It was as if waiting for orders.

She could hear the battles cries of the Dothraki as they pranced on their hoses impatiently. She squinted hoping she could see Jorah, her bear but it was no use. It was too dark to see hardly anything. She feared for all of her council members especially Grey Worm, Missandei and Jorah. Just like her dragons, she couldn't bear the thought if anything were to happen to them. They were her family, just like her dragons.

But now she did have family at least blood. Jon, or Aegon, was her brother’s son and now she was carrying their child inside her, something that she thought was impossible. A dark solid figure caught her attention moving towards Jorah and the Dothraki. The Dothraki battle cries stopped and Daenerys held her breath. “What the hell?” She thought to herself.

All at once fire erupted out of thin air and spread through the Dothraki. Excited cries pierced through the sky as the Dothraki’s arakhs were lit on fire. She could see the person reasonable, Melisandre. What was she doing here? The prince or princess who was promised will bring the dawn. What if she wasn’t talking about one person? What if she was talking about both her and Jon? Here she was, fighting for the North alongside Jon. Fighting to save the future of the Seven Kingdoms.

A loud thunder-like noise startled her from her thoughts and she turned her attention back towards the Dothraki. She could see the wights coming towards her army with terrifying speed. “sōvegon,” fly she ordered Drogon in High Valyrian. With the power of Drogon underneath her, she went to fight.

Jorah

He watched as his Queen left the courtyard surrounded by some of the Unsullied. He wanted to tell her he loved her once last time just in case he didn’t live to see dawn but he was stopped by Sam, a once stranger that he now called a dear friend. “Ser Jorah,” Sam said stopping a couple of feet in front of him. He could see a heavy sword in Sam’s hands.

“What have you got there?” Jorah asked.

Sam stepped closer to Jorah, holding the sword in both hands. He could see that the sword was a little heavy for his friend. “It’s called Heartsbane. It’s my family’s sword,” Sam explained.

“You still have a family.”

“Yes and I’d love to defend them but I can’t really hold it upright,” he admitted embarrassedly. Jorah felt pity for his chubby friend but also found the situation a little funny. “Your father taught me how to be a man. How to do what’s right. This is right. It’s Valyrian steel. I’d be honored if you’d take it,” Sam said handing Jorah the heavy sword.

Shocked, Jorah hesitantly took the sword in his hands. The hilt is wrought in the shape of a bow and arrow, with the pommel fashioned as arrow fletching, and the crossguard forming the limbs of the bow, reflecting House Tarly sigil, the huntsman. The scabbard appeared to have been carved from wood with a large gnarl in the center. The wood itself is left uncovered and undecorated with a unique pattern that evokes the matching theme of the forest, that of a huntsman’s domain.

Jorah took the sword out of the scabbard, admiring the steel. It was a beautiful sword, a sword he couldn’t accept. “Before you say no, please take it.”

Without arguing, Jorah put the sword back in the scabbard. “I’ll wield it in his memory to guard the realms of men.”

“I’ll see you when it’s through,” Sam replied emotionally. Jorah nodded in response, unsure if he would be able to speak. He watched as his friend walked away before turning back. “I hope we win.” With that, he was gone and so was Jorah.

He stood inside barrier one, the furthest from the grey castle with the Dothraki. He could hear the sound of his Queen’s dragons. It was purr-like and he knew she was close-by. He looked up to see where the sound was coming from but all he could see was darkness. He was worried about his Queen. She was several months pregnant and very weak. If it was up to him, he wouldn’t have her fight. His Queen was the future and good that the world needed. He couldn’t let her die. He swore to protect her and he would give his last breath doing so.

His horse jolted with unease as well as the Dothraki’s. He could feel the cold seeping through his armor and fur. He could hardly feel his face and his hands that were in gloves. He could see a black form moving towards him but he could not make out who it was, not until they were standing in front of him. “Melisandre?” He asked as if he could not believe that she came out of the darkness unarmed.

“The Lord of Light calls upon me. It is my destiny that I fight for the North. Tell the Dothraki to raise their swords. Raise yours as well, Ser Jorah,” Melisandre orders.

Hesitant, he speaks to the Dothraki and they do what they’re ordered. Jorah raises his sword as well. The Red Priestess puts her hands on both swords of the Dothraki and Jorah. Jorah watches as she chants in High Valyrian, certain words he could understand. Her voice grows louder and louder in her desperate chant. He wanted to ask her what she was doing before Heartsbane erupted with fire. Jorah jumped startling his horse. He turned to watch as the Dothraki’s arakh mirrored his. “For the realms of men,” Melisandre said in answer before riding off.

The defending sound of growls, snarls, and running erupt him from the magic surrounding him. The wights charged at them, more terrifying and real than he remembered. They climbed on top of one another, trying to reach the dragonglass covered barrier. The battle cries of the Dothraki are quickly drowned out by the wights.

Jorah swings his sword as the first wave of the wights crash into the barriers. Slicing and stabbing furiously. More and more wights came and the faster he swung the heavy sword. He could hear the sound of splitting wood. Undead giants broke the barrier, allowing wights to enter their barrier. Just when hope was lost, Dragonfire erupted all around him. He looked up to see Daenerys on top of Drogon guiding both him and Rhaegal.

He watched between fighting, Daenerys taking out the giants and other wights. He looked around to see the large holes where the giants broke through. Wights kept coming without a sign of slowing down. To keep most of the Dothraki alive and to give them a better chance of survival, he called a retreat. “Retreat!” He yelled over the loud noises of death and cries. “Retreat!”

Brienne

They could see the wights coming in large numbers. Nerves filled her belly as she watched the Dothraki fight to survive. She could hear Jorah call for retreat. She lifted her sword high as the Dothraki charged to barrier two. “Stand your ground!” She yelled.

She looked at Prodrik and Jaime who too were prepared. The Dothraki and Jorah ran past the trio and the Vale towards the castle. The wights poured on top of one another, trying to take out the barrier. Wights fell as they landed on the dragonglass but as they landed, the better they got through. Wights charged at them, the creatures terrifying and quick. As Brienne lifted her sword, arrows pierced the bodies of the wights.

As Brienne swung her sword, killing the bodies, more arrows came to their aid. The wights were too fast and had a frenzied skill compared to the alive soldiers. The trio fought with every strength they had. Swinging and slicing. Slicing and swinging but they kept coming. Screams startled her. On both sides of her, Jaime and Podrick were being pulled down by a group of wights.

Torn with the decision to only save one, her heart broke as she turned to her right and saved Jaime. She could feel tears sting her eyes as she stabbed the wights who were trying to kill the man she loved. Helping him to his feet, he gave her a look of disbelief and sorrow.

“We have to retreat!” Jaime yells. “We have to retreat!”

“Fall back!” she yelled as Jaime grabbed her by the hand and pulled her through the crowd of the vale and wights. Stealing one glance behind her, Podrick’s lifeless body lay on the cold, white ground and it was her fault.

Jon

The barriers slowed the wights down until the Night King used the giants to his advantage. He could see them breaking the barriers, allowing the other wights to come through. He watched as Daenerys used her dragons to help kill giants and destroy the first couple of waves of charging wights. He never took his eyes off of her as she flew through the sky, guiding Drogon.

As the first and second wave of wights was almost destroyed, the third wave came without any sign of slowing down. They used their skills to get past the barrier, sending the Dothraki into a retreat. Most of them were now behind the third barrier trying to wrap their heads around what had just happened. As Dany continued to use her dragons, the second wave broke into their second barrier. “We have to slow them down!” Jon yelled. “Archers!”

He watched as arrows pierced the bodies of the wights. It helped only a little. “Jon,” Melisandre spoke to him. It was the first time he had seen her since he banished her.

“I told you not to step foot on Northern Land,” Jon reminded her.

“I wouldn’t have come if it was important. The Lord of Light sent me. Let me help you.”

Desperate for anything, he allowed her to help. She walked up to the second barrier and wrapped her hounds around the thick poles. He could hear her chanting in a language he couldn’t understand but knew it was one Daenerys spoke. He watched between her, Dany and the Vale. It seemed hopeless what Melisandre came to do. He wanted to shout at her for wasting his time. Suddenly fire came to life, spreading throughout the large barrier that wrapped half of Winterfell.

The barriers that had been destroyed were also lit slowing down the wights that charged in waves but it wasn’t enough. He watched as the Vales retreated just like the Dothraki. Running for their lives. Running to find some sort of safety. He looked at Dany who was still trying her best to destroy as many wights as she could. He turned to Grey Worm who was putting on his helmet. “Get ready!” Jon shouted to his men.

“Aye!” They all grunted in response. As the wights approached the burning, he heard a loud piercing cry in the sky. Looking up, he saw Rhaegal being attacked by Viserion with the Night King as its rider. The undead dragon tore into the green-scaled dragon, ripping its scales and flesh. He spotted Dany and Drogon flying straight towards Viserion and Rhaegal. The larger dragon of the three dug his claws into Viserion’s back. Three dragons fought in the sky and it was an incredible yet terrifying sight.

Rhaegal was freed from Viserion’s claws and flew away leaving Dany and the Night King to battle on their dragons. He watched with his heart in his throat from the ground while the mother of his child battled thousands of feet above him. It seemed as if Drogon had the upper hand before a thick winter storm came out of nowhere. Losing sight of Dany, he returned his attention back to the battle. The wights were trying to get through the lit barrier which was starting to extinguish due to the strong wind.

He swung Longclaw back as the first of the wights broke through. He watched as the wights pushed and piled they were on top of the Unsullied and some of the Northerns. “Stand your ground,” he yelled. Even though he fought the Night King and his army before he was still terrified of their frenzied skill.

Snow stung his face as the wind picked up. He could hardly see who was who as he swung. He couldn’t see his Northern army who stood several feet behind him. He could see a dark blur that was Greyworm’s sphere swinging furiously attacking any and everything. Greyworm was a skilled warrior. He attacked without question. He attacked because he was loyal to his Queen and he was grateful for his loyalty to Daenerys.

Blue flames lit the sky above him and didn’t stop. He looked up to see the dragons still fighting above him in the dark sky. The Night King had gained the upper hand and chased Drogon through the sky. His heart sank as he watched Viserion chase Drogon high in the sky, shooting blue flames with no indication of stopping.

Jon took off in the direction Rhaegal landed. He needed to get to Daenerys. He spotted Rhaegal outside the Godswood. The dragon was bleeding and he noticed holes in the large wings. As Jon approached, he quickly stroked his nose. Lowering its large head, Jon clumsy and quickly climbed up the large dragon. Straddling the beast, it was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. He had to straddle a lot further than he would a horse and hard to grab onto hard spikes.

He dug his heels into the dragon's side and held tightly as it lifted from the ground. Jon felt sick and full of power. Rhaegal wasn’t at his full strength but he was still a strong beast. Before guiding the dragon higher towards Dany and the Night King, he yelled “fire,” down at the large group of wights still charging towards Winterfell.

He held up with a white knuckle grip as Rhaegal dived in the clouds where he last saw Drogon and Viserion. He guarded his face against the snow that rained on him. It was still too dark and the weather was worsening. He blocked out the pain he felt and pushed Rhaegal faster. His heart was stuck in his throat as he searched for any sign of Dany or the Night King with no avail. He felt desperate and he knew Rhaegal felt it too.

The beast flew even higher in the sky until Jon felt lightheaded. Almost telling Rhaegal to stop, Viserion flew past them with incredible speed. Jon grabbed onto Rhaegal’s spikes, steadying himself. He looked down to see Viserion’s tail disappear beneath the clouds. Where was Dany?

Deciding to keep going up, he broke through the clouds and finally spotted Dany, floating on Drogon above the clouds. The moon’s light reflected on the silver of her hair. He flew towards her and felt tears sting his eyes with relief. “Dany!” He yelled, startling her.

“Jon?” She called back, clearly shocked to see him on the back of Rhaegal. “What are you doing?”

“Came to save you!” Rhaegal hovered next to Drogon as the couple talked. He took in her features as if it was his first time. She still took his breath away. “Are you hurt?”

“No, no! I’m okay. We have to get back!” She said panicked. For a brief moment, he selfishly wanted to stay up here with her but he followed her as she dived back underneath the clouds to be the hero she was.

Arya

She watched with her sister Sansa as the wights charged towards the barriers. One by one, they took out skilled soldiers and overcame lit barriers. “Loose!” He heard Davos's order as the wights attacked the second barrier.

She could feel Sansa beside her tense as they watched what could only be described as a nightmare. “Sansa, get to the great hall,” she ordered.

“I’m not leaving my people,” Sansa argued.

“And who’s going to protect the ones locked in the great hall? We have all the protection we can get here.” She knew Sansa wanted to argue but Arya didn’t let her. “Take this.” She pushed a dragonglass dagger in her hand.

“I…” Her sister stared at the dagger in her hand.

“Don’t argue, please,” Arya begged her. “Just take it and go. You know what to do.”

She watched her sister disappear town the tower before turning her attention back to the scene in front of her. She saw the Dothraki retreat as well as the Vale. The Unsullied stood their ground next to the Northerners. She could see Jon with Longclaw as well as Greyworm with a long sphere that looked similar to her own. Cries filled the sky and she could see Dany and her three dragons battle above her.

A nightmare. A fucking nightmare. “Loose!” She heard Davos yell. Their best skill archers including some of the Dothraki fired dragonglass arrows into the wave of wights that didn’t slow down. “Loose! Loose! Loose!”

She watched as the wights tore into the soldiers. She watched as Jon fought for his life. She wanted to jump from Winterfell to help him but she knew that Jon wouldn’t allow it. With Davos barking orders at the archers and Arya watched the terrifying scene unfold she knew they were battling a losing fight.

A blue fire erupted through the sky above her distracting her from the fight below her. Rhaegal, Daenerys green dragon fell from the sky while Drogon and the undead dragon fought. She could see the Night King riding the undead dragon, chasing Drogon through the sky. She looked back at Jon who was running towards the godswood. “Jon!” She yelled for him.

He disappeared unsure what his plan was. He was supposed to be helping fight the wights! Where was he going? The wind suddenly came out of nowhere, blowing her petite body back. She looked and saw Jon on top of Rhaegal. She froze, unable to believe what she was seeing. He guided the dragon up above the clouds disappearing from her sight. She turned to Davos who saw it too.

She looked over the castle wall and saw more and more wights coming towards them. “Retreat!” she yelled at the soldiers. “Open the gates!” As many soldiers barricaded themselves behind their last barrier. The Unsullied stood their ground, fighting and defending the North. They were becoming outnumbered.

A loud crash sent her flying through the air, landing her on her stomach, knocking the breath out of her. The noise was so loud she could hardly hear the chaos that was happening around her. She looked and saw the wall where she was just standing, lay in a pile of rubble. Viserion, Daenerys undead dragon, stood with the Night King mounting it. He controlled the dragon where blue flames flew from his mouth.

She stared at the Night King and saw a man made of ice. He looked almost human despite his icy frame and she was so close she thought about climbing the dragon to kill him but she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and saw wights coming towards her. Grabbing the sphere that lay next to her, she shakily stood her ground and swung when they attacked. With each stab, these monsters crumbled. Most look like they had been starved or undug from the earth. Most were nothing but bones with close lazily trying to cover their frame.

They were quick and matched her moves. She wasn’t afraid. They could die just like any living man. She fought and fought till more and more came, quickly overpowering her. She ran down the stairs, meeting a few more. She dodged and swung, dodged and swung hardly seeing what was in front of her because of the winter storm. She saw Davos being overtaken and fought her way towards him, killing the wights that were threatening to kill him.

Giving a silent thank you, she went on fighting. Gods, can’t they stop? She could feel her arms growing tired with every swing but they kept coming. She could see wights coming from both ways and she jumped and rolled over the large group that crowded themselves in the stairs. She landed on her stomach, her sphere falling a couple of feet in front of her. She quickly stood, grabbing her sphere when a large wight cornered her. She fought her way around him as he swung his weapon, knocking her against the stone wall. She hit her head hard, causing her vision to blur.

She felt as if she could be sick. She sat up on her elbows, staring at the wights trying to come out of the corridor. For the first time in a long time, she felt fear. If this was death than this is what she feared. She picked herself off the ground and ran for her life. She could hear their screams behind her and she picked up her speed. Her head was pounding and she could feel the warmth of blood drip down her face. She tried to push every ounce of pain she felt out of her mind and focus on survival.

Archers around her were fighting for their life as wights climbed up the castle walls. She had lost her sphere that Gendry made her and only carried the valyrian dagger at her hip. She wondered where Gendry was and if he was alive. Please let him be alive, she prayed. She was coming up on a dead-end but the wights behind her didn’t slow down. If she jumped to her left, she would jump from the castle walls into the crowd of wights or if she jumped right, she would land on the roof and possibly slide down into the courtyard.

At the last second, she jumped toward her right landing on the black roof. She dug her nails trying to catch herself from sliding off the roof. The wights who were chasing her jumped after her but slid off the roof landing to the fate below. There was a window opened and she took it to escape the army of the dead.

She quietly walked through the eerier empty halls. She could hear the muffled sounds of war outside but she kept her guard up. As she turned the hall, she saw a couple of wights turning the corner. She quickly entered the library which was occupied by more wights. She quietly walked around bookshelves and hiding underneath tables trying not to be noticed. She knew she wouldn’t be able to leave the library without being noticed, she picked up the nearest book and threw it on the ground.

Several wights swarmed the book as it skidded across the library floor causing a distraction for Arya to escape. She quickly came around an aisle and was face to face with a wight. She quickly stabbed the undead creature underneath its chin and allowed it to fall on her. Dropping the wight on the floor she ran out of the library not staying around to see how much noise she made. 

She ran through the halls as the wights chased her. Their terrifying growls and screams chasing close behind. She ran through the hallways, throwing herself off walls, trying to gain some sort of speed. Her heart was beating so fast, her head pounded and all she wanted was to be somewhere safe. As she ran down the hallway she could feel the cold seep behind her. She ran faster and faster until she slammed into the door. She turned to see the wights towards her and she kept slamming, using her body weight to try and knock down the door. With the last push, something cold and hard slammed into her body causing the door to break down.

An undead wight laid on top of her, trying to slash at her flesh. She screamed for help as the terrifying creature clawed at her with such frenzy. She watched as the wight stood up and pulled out its dagger to stab her. This was it, she thought. As she covered her face, she waited for the pain of the blade to pierce her but it didn’t come. The weight lifted off her body as she saw the wight fall off her. She laid there unsure of what had happened until she felt someone pick her up.

Beric, the man that’s on her list of names, held her in her arms. The wights that had tried to kill her now was stabbing Beric. Untangling herself from him, she ran from him and running into the Hound.

“Come on!” He yelled, grabbing her upper arm. She didn’t question him. They were both trying to survive. She turned around as the Hound tugged her down the hall to see Beric running behind them, only to get attacked by wights. She wanted to stop the Hound or at least try to save him but she was terrified.

“Run!” Beric commanded. “Run!”

They all ran but the Hound released her to kill the wights that were in front of them. Arya grabbed Beric who was limping from his wounds. For a brief moment she thought of how ironic this was, both men she wanted to kill now were saving her. They were trying to save one another. They were trying to live. Beric threw himself at a wight that was charging towards them, blocking him and the wight in a corner. More of the undead came and knocked him hard against the stone wall.

She watched as they stabbed him repeatedly before she noticed the dragonglass ax that laid on the floor. Picking it up, she attacked the wights that were attacking Beric. She watched as he fell against the wall before something hard wrapped around her waist and picked her up.

“We gotta go!” The Hound yelled. She struggled in his grasp, kicking and screaming.

“No!” she yelled. “We can’t leave him behind!” She watched as Beric started to follow them before being stabbed repeatedly in the hip and legs. She clawed at the Hounds arms. Her bleeding nails digging into his leather. “Let go!”

They found a room and busted through the door. The Hound finally let go of her and she saw Beric slowly following them. When he was close enough, she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the room before helping the Hound barricade the door. Catching her breath, she walked over to Beric who laid bleeding.

Helping him sit up, she watched as he struggled for breath. “It’s okay,” she told him as he struggled to speak. He was bleeding from his mouth and she knew that he would die soon. “Thank you,” she said to him as he stared at her.

A light smile played at his lips, his eyes scanning her face before he took his last breath, his head dropping onto his shoulder. She stared at his lifeless body, the tears flowing down her cheeks mixing with the blood and sweat.

“The Lord of Light brought him back for a purpose,” she heard a familiar voice say behind her. She turned around to see Melisandre standing by the fireplace. “Now that purpose has been served.”

She stared at the Red Priestess, another name on her list. “I know you,” she said angrily.

The woman walked toward her without any fear. “And I know you.”

Arya stood and walked towards the Red woman. “You’d said we’d meet again.”

“And here we are. At the end of the world.”

Arya had so many questions but only one came into her mind. “You said I’d shut many eyes forever? You were right about that too.”

“Brown Eyes. Green Eyes and blue eyes,” she said with an unnerving smile. She thought about all the people she’d killed out of revenge. Suddenly the screams of the wights were loud outside the door. The wood buckled under the weight of the wight's pounds. “What do we say to the God of Death?” Melisandre asked mirroring Syrio Forel’s question.

“Not today,” Arya replied again. With new courage, she looked at Melisandre one last time before running towards an open window, knowing what needed to be done.

Daenerys

She was diving on Drogon with incredible speed towards Winterfell. She could hear Rhaegal with Jon as its rider beside her. She couldn’t hide her shock that Jon had come to rescue her on her second child but then she shouldn’t be. Jon was half Targaryen. They shared the same blood and Jon had bonded with Rhaegal who seemed to take an immediate liking to the white wolf.

As they dove underneath the clouds, a fire had spread throughout Winterfell. She could see Viserion which had landed on top of Winterfell, causing half of the wall to be nothing but a pile of rubble. She watched in horror as her undead child breathed blue dragonfire from its mouth upon the Northerners and her soldiers. She looked at Jon who was watching the horrific scene in front of him.

Daenerys dug her heels into Drogon’s side and sent him diving towards Viserion. “Dany!” She could hear Jon yell after her. She grabbed the dragonglass dagger that Jon had gifted to her earlier, she waited till Drogon was right above Viserion before she jumped from her dragon onto her undead one. She dug her dagger into Viserion’s back as she struggled to stay on the now squirming dragon.

She managed to catch her grip as the Night King spotted her. He grabbed the glass sphere that was attached on his back, a replica of the same one that killed Viserion and threw it at her. It scratched her arm, causing her to lose her grip but she managed to stab Viserion again causing the dragon to squirm harder, knocking the Night King from its back.

Daenerys climbed on the back of Viserion as her undead dragon squirmed to buck her off. She pushed herself over her limits as she climbed and stabbed her way up her Viserion ignoring the aching protest her body was giving her. She threw herself against Viseron’s neck, wrapping her arms around the large undead dragon. She knew what needed to be done. She lunged the dragonglass dagger into Viserion's eye. The moving dragon flared its wings before falling dead to the ground taking her with him.

As Viserion dropped, Daenerys fell from the Dragon, landing hard on the ground next to her dead child. She came to moments later with a horrible pounding in her head. She could feel the blood run down her scalp and onto her face. She now lay outside of Winterfell in the rubble of stones. Stumbling to her feet, she looked at the commotion around her. Wights were still swarming the castle, running and attacking any living thing. A wight spotted her and starting charging towards her, stumbling backward, she tripped over the rubble but reached for her dagger which was nowhere to be found.

She covered her stomach as the wight swung its sword but no pain came. She felt arms lift her off the ground. “I’ve got you Khaleesi,” Jorah said. She looked at her bear who held onto her. “Move Khaleesi, we’ve got to run.”

Tormund

He stood behind the second barrier along with the Vale and the freefolk. He has faced the army of the dead multiple times but it still didn’t settle the nerves in his stomach. He could see Brienne towering over the army and it made it happy to know that he fought bravely beside her. She looked like sunshine in the darkness and if they survived the dawn, he would tell her exactly how he felt.

As he watched the Dothraki retreat, he prepared the freefolk to stand their ground and prepare to fight. The wights charged them in waves. Most of the first couple of waves were taken out by Daenerys and her dragons. Fucking powerful beasts they were, he admired. The barriers were lit on fire which slowed down some of the wights but not for long. Tormund swung his sword killing wights, one after another.

Not before long they had to retreat just like to the Dothraki. He ran past Jon who had his attention on Daenerys in the sky. The Night King was above them on the undead dragon, clawing into the green dragon. It was a terrifying sight to see huge creatures that held so much power. A piercing cry erupted throughout the sky as Daenerys and her dragon came from the darkness attacking the undead dragon.

As Daenerys fought against the Night King, he brought a winter storm blinding everyone. He could hardly see the dragon fight above him or his wildlings that ran past him. He followed his army inside the castle. The fight wasn’t over. They listened to the horrifying screams of the wights as they fought against the Northerners and the Unsullied. He worried about his crow that battled the fucking undead. He waited and waited until an explosion went off. Stones hit him, knocking him to the ground. He heard the sound of a low pitch and knew it was the sound of a dragon. He got to his knees and saw a large hole where a wall used to stand. The undead dragon stood on half of the wall, blowing blue fire towards any living human. The opening in the wall allowed for wights to come in. He grabbed the sword that had landed a few feet in front of him and fought for his life.

He didn’t know how long he fought but he knew that more and more men around him were dying. The undead dragon had been killed. He didn’t know when it was killed but it gave them an advantage. He looked over to see a giant busting down the large wooden gate. Lyanna Mormont, the small Northern girl flew in the air as the giant swung at whoever stood in its way. The giant, just like the dragon had, was doing incredible damage. Tormund ran his way over to where Lyanna law on the ground. She was bleeding but she was still alive.

Tormund took a small dagger out of a dead Northern’s hand and ran at the giant. The giant turned at the sound of his scream and picked Tormund up. Tormund did not know the giant's name but he was still once considered a wildling. Tormund struggled inside the giant’s large hand. The giant squeezed Tormund and he could feel the bones inside him break causing him excruciating pain. Tormund could hardly breathe but he knew that the giant wanted to eat him. When he got close enough to the giant’s face, he let out a blood-curdling scream as he stabbed the giant in his eye, before succumbing to his wounds.

Jon

He watched in disbelief as Dany jumped from Drogon and landed on top of Viserion. His heart jumped in his throat as she landed right underneath the Night King. He yelled for her as the Night King tried to stab her with his glass sphere. Viserion luckily bucked the Night King off his back as Daenerys clung on. He watched as Daenerys stabbed the undead dragon, killing it. She fell from the dragon, lading on her side against the rubble. Rhaegal was close enough to the ground, he jumped from the dragon landing on the cold ground.

He ran towards Daenerys as wights came towards her. His heartfelt like it was going to jump out of his chest as he watched Daenerys lay helpless on the ground. He could feel tears sting his eyes as he feared that he might be too late. At the last moment, Jorah came to her rescue, killing the wight by slicing its head off. He slowed his pace when he spotted the Night King. He knew Dany would be safe with Jorah, he ran towards the Night King.

He passed Dany who called out his name but he painfully ignored her. She would have to forgive him. When he was just a few feet away from the Night King, he yelled to get his attention. The Night King turned to face him and Jon was now facing with his true enemy, alone on the battlefield.

Jon grabbed Longclaw’s hilt and charged at his enemy. Jon was a skilled warrior but the Night King was a challenge to him. The glass sphere he held in his hands did not chatter. It was stronger than the one he destroyed on Hardhome. The Night King showed incredible strength as Jon began to struggle. All the loss of friends that had died, that he felt responsible for, turned into rage as he fought the Night King.

But his rage was no match for the Night King. The Night soon gained the upper hand, hitting Jon with his sphere knocking him back several feet. He gasped for breath as it was knocked out of him from the Night King’s powerful hit. Jon struggled to his feet and prepared to fight again.

As he charged again towards the Night King, he fought with all of his might. With every swing came a block. With every hit came another blow. Jon could feel the sweat trickle down his back and face. Jon gained the upper hand and he knocked the sphere out of the Night King’s hand. Jon swing Longclaw with such a frenzy, he felt the darkness creep out of him.

Every hard swing he heard him scream the rage out of him. This was for his friends. For his family. For Daenerys and the killing of her dragon. For his uncle Benjen. Jon swung his sword down at the Night King but it was blocked at the last minute by the glass sphere.

Longclaw was knocked out of Jon’s hand as the Night King swung at Jon. Jon barely had time to dodge the hit before falling to the ground. He turned around to see his enemy pick up his sword and unnaturally swing it towards his body. Pain pierced his leg as Longclaw sunk into his thigh, deep. Jon let out a scream of pain as his enemy pushed the blade deeper.

Jon fell to the ground, paralyzed by pain. The Night King pulled the sword from Jon’s leg and lifted it above his head. This was it, he thought. He was brought back to die again by the hands of ice. He watched as the ice King threw Jon’s sword several feet from him. He stepped back and raised his arms slowly with an evil grin displaying on his blue, mummified face.

Jon knew what he was doing. He’s witnessed it before. The bodies that had fallen by the hands of the undead shifted on the ground, opening their now ice-blue eyes. Slowly, they stood as the undead. The Night King turned on his heel, leaving Jon to the hands of his new undead army, as he headed towards the Godswood, to his brother, Bran.

Jon slowly lifted off the cold ground, pain piercing through his leg. He limped towards Longclaw. He looked around him as the wights slowly walked towards him. He lifted Longclaw in front of him, prepared to fight until his last breath.

Brienne

She was packed against the all fighting beside Jaime. The wights were showing signs of not slowing down. How many were there?

Her heart was heavy but she had not time to grief, not when she was fighting for her life. As she fought, she couldn’t help that her mind had slipped to Podrick. Her young friend and squire. She remembered when his company would annoy her but eventually, it grew into a healthy and trusting friendship.

He had been there countless of times for her. Fighting alongside her or more times than she could count, he had saved her life, yet when he needed her most, she had let him down. Now, he lay dead on the cold earth because of her.

Yet, that would’ve been Jaime. Jaime, who was covered in blood, dirt, soot, and sweat. The Lannister Knight whom she loved so much. Who saw her at her most vulnerable. Who she gave herself fully too. She loved him.

It didn’t take much to accept her feelings for the knight. After all, she was a woman, a woman men didn’t respect. A woman who men laughed at or made fun of. She might look like a man, she might be just as strong as one, but she was a woman at heart who had the same needs. Who wanted to be loved. Who wanted to love.

She looked around at the chaos that surrounded her. She saw Grey Worm standing with a group of Unsullied. She saw Gendry and Davos fighting alongside the remaining archers who survived the undead dragon’s attack.

There stood Ed and Sam, who lay on the ground, stabbing at an undead thing that came near him. Sam was a bloody mess. His face was pale and she could see blood coming from his mouth. Ed, the tall, skinny, dark-haired Lord Commander, swung a large sword, protecting his friend, who lay hurt on the ground.

Last, she saw Tormund, lay unmoving next to a dead wight giant. Though the red wildling got on her nerves, she admired his bravery and loyalty to Jon. Plus, he was the only guy who fancied her based on her looks at first glance.

She turned her attention back to the wights and the chaos they ensued. They charged at her and she slashed and stabbed, over and over, until the impossible happen. There were no more. They were left breathless and alone with dead corpses around them.

Was it over? Had they won? Did Jon successfully kill the Night King? Shouts interrupted her thoughts as he saw Jorah talked angrily with Lady Mormont. They were standing near Tormund’s dead body, a sight she didn’t want to look at. Daenerys who followed Jorah slowly stood staring at the redhead's body that laid at her feet.

Her usual white fur coat was almost black from dirt and soot. Her vivid silver hair was streaked red with blood. She spotted Grey Worm and ran to him, embracing him in a tight hug. She knew Daenerys was saying something to the young soldier because he nodded his head in response.

She walked back over to Jorah who was waving his hands at the small Lady. Queen Daenerys places her dirty hand on Jorah’s arm stopping him. She spoke with him as Lady Mormont watched. Then she turned to Lady Mormont who was beginning to shake her head, dismissing what the two talked about.

“Brienne,” Jaime's voice caught her attention. He walked over to her and pulled her further away. “I have to know why you saved me? Why did you save me instead of Podrick?” He asked the question that she didn’t want to answer. Not right now. Not when her grief was too fresh.

“Jaime, I,” her words were cut short by a moan. She looked behind her to see Ed kneeling over Sam’s body.

“Sam! Wake up! Don’t do this to me!” Ed’s pleads were loud but were unanswered. She could see Sam lying motionless as the thin man shook his friend to wake up. “Sam?”

But it was too late. Sam was gone, succumbing to his wounds. They watched as Ed placed his hand on Sam’s stomach and mourned quietly. As she watched the scene she felt tears silently spill down her cheeks. She allowed herself to silently grief for Podrick as the group mourned the ones they lost.

Suddenly, the cold that had vanished covered them in a harsh wind. Movement on the ground had caught her attention. She looked in disbelief as the thousands of dead corpses started to rise from the cold earth.

“What the fuck?” She heard Jaime whisper in horror.

She heard cries of panic as loved ones and fellow soldiers rose from the dead. They stood there motionless as the first wights did like the start of the battle. Brienne looked around as she held her sword close to her. In a blink of a second, the wights charged at her. Snarls of the wights blended in with the cries of the living.

Brienne fought for her life as the undead attacked with an unhinged frenzy. She killed undead Dothraki, Northerns, Unsullied, and Vales. People she recognized that once fought for the living, now fought for the Night King. Sweat dripped down her face as she swung as the wights surrounded her. She caught a quick glance at Jaime who was further away from her than she thought. They were not close to the wooden gate that had been broken in the fight.

She turned around to face the openness of the gate and saw an undead Podrick was entering the gate and coming towards her. She stood unable to move. Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks as she saw what her friend had become. What she did to him. “Brienne!” Jaime called after her.

She never turned her attention away from Podrick. She raised her sword as he approached when she felt something sharp pierce her back. She turned to face the wight that had stabbed her when another sharp piercing pain shot through her side. Wights were now attacking her with their quick movements. She swung her sword, killing wights as she desperately tried to get them off of her. She could hear someone call out her name.

As pain ran throughout her body, she could feel herself grow weak. Her knees began to shake as blood poured from her wounds. With all the strength she could muster, she stabbed her sword in an undead Podrick’s stomach instantly killing him. “I’m sorry,” she cried as he fell to the ground.

“Brienne!” Jaime caught Brienne’s frame as she collapsed. He brought them both to the ground. As she laid in her lover’s arms, she could feel her life leave her body. She could taste the blood that was slowly filling her mouth. “Brienne!”

She looked up into her lover’s tear-stained face as he wept for her. “Jaime,” she gasped. “You asked why I saved you.” She had to tell him. She had to tell him that she loved him. He had to know that she had always loved him.

“Shh. It’s alright,” he tried to stop her. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“I do,” she said, coughing out blood that filled her mouth. She brought her hands to his face, mixing her blood with his. “You must know that… that … that I love you. I will love you forever.”

“I love you too,” he sobbed. “I love you Brienne of Tarth.”

A smile formed on her lips and her hands fell from his face. She died in the arms of the man she loved. She died knowing Jaime Lannister loved her.

Sansa

She entered the Great Hall with anger in her veins. All eyes were on her. Desperate to know about their loved one fighting. Desperate to know if they stood a chance. She met Tyrion’s eyes and he instantly knew that their chance was low. She watched as he chugged ale straight from the bottle.

She sat beside Missandei like and tucked the dagger Arya gave her under her sleeve. The great hall was quiet except cries from a couple of babies. The room was warm despite the cold that had permanently settled in her bones. She shouldn’t be here, she thought. She should be out there, helping her men in one way or another. She could be fighting alongside her sister with the dagger that she gave her.

But what could she really do? She knew she would be dead in seconds. She saw how fast the wights were. She would just be another soldier in the Night King’s army. Another live lost, wasted. Another Stark was gone.

What seemed like hours had passed as they listened for any sound to indicate what was happening. Tyrion had moved closer to the door, his frustration reeking off of him. “If we were up there, we might see something that everyone else is missing,” he said. “Something that makes a difference.”

Varys scuffed with annoyance at Sansa’s ex-husband.

“What? Remember the Battle of Blackwater?” he asked. “I brought us through the mudgate.”

“And got your face cut in half,” Varys replied.

“It made a difference,” Tyrion said staring at Sansa. “If I were out there right now,”

“You’d die,” she cut him off bluntly. “There’s nothing you can do.” She tried to comfort him. She knew this was hard for him. He was frustrated like she was but they both knew she was right.

“You’d be surprised at the lengths I would go to before joining the army of the dead,” he said stalking towards her, lifting a small stool before placing it in front of her. “I could think of no organization less suited for my talents.”

“Witty remarks won’t make a difference,” she said, earning a glare from him. “That’s why we’re down here because none of us can do anything. It’s the truth. It’s the most heroic thing we can do now. Look truth in the face.”

He stayed quiet before making a small joke. “Maybe we should've stayed married.”

“You were the best of them,” she admitted. Joffrey was pathetic and cruel and Ramsay was sadistic. Tyrion never forced himself on her and was always kind. She wondered how things would’ve worked out if Joffrey wasn’t murdered or if he hadn’t been accused.

She could see the shock and pity on his face. “What a terrifying thought,” he teased.

More time passed and the room grew quiet again with unspoken anticipation. Sansa walked the room, unable to sit still. She looked around and saw some children had fallen asleep against their mothers’ legs. She could hear whispered prayers from the older women but Sansa rolled her eyes. What good did prayers do when they were facing evil itself?

What sounded as muffled screams grew louder and louder and she knew that the wights were close. The loud banging sounded at the large wooden doors, as the Northerns outside screamed to let them in. Children started to cry as they listened to the guards being ripped to shreds outside the door before suddenly everything grew quiet again. Sansa grabbed the dagger out of her sleeve and held it tightly in her hand.

She sat against the wall nearest to the door next to Missandei. She was a beautiful girl with tanned skin and dark curly hair. She knew that Daenerys hardly went anywhere without her handmaiden.

“I never liked swords,” Sansa admitted as she held the dragonglass dagger in her hands. “Thought they were a man’s weapon. Arya, my younger sister, liked playing with swords and getting dirty. I prefer knitting and womanly things.”

Missandei smiled but stayed quiet so Sansa continued. “When we were younger, Arya had a fascination with House Targaryen and dragons. I felt like she knew more about Queen Daenerys’ house than she did our own. I can understand why.” House Targaryen ruled the Seven Kingdoms over 300 years. They brought dragons to the Seven Kingdoms and a bit of magic too.

“What about your family?” Sansa asked. “Were your parent's fighters?”

“No. My people are not violent people. My family was killed as I was stolen away from my home at a young age and sold as a slave,” Missandei replied.

Sansa felt guilt fill her belly as Daenerys’ handmaiden confessed her tragic childhood. “I’m,” another loud bang interrupted their conversation. Sansa stood quickly as she watched the wooden door rattle as the banging grew more and more intense. The wood split as hands reached inside.

Screams filled the room as wights burst through the door. Sansa ran away from the undead creatures as they entered the room. She watched as women, children and the elderly were killed. She looked to see children hiding under tables with their mothers. As Sansa hid, she saw their escape route. A private door that stood to the left of the tables remained intact. She ran to the door and opened it to an empty hall that leads to their personal chambers.

She made eye contact with a couple of Northern women under the table and signaled them to run towards her. Some were hesitant before finally making the decision. They ran past her as she directed them to go into the chambers and hide. “Close the doors behind you!”

She got as many as she could out including Varys. She closed the door before hiding again from the wights. She ducked under the table as she watched Tyrion kill several wights. People really did underestimate him for his size but he was a skilled fighter. She felt a tug against her hair and was pulled from under the table. The wight stood above her and raised its dagger, ready to kill her. She felt for her dagger and realized it wasn’t there.

Screaming for her life, the wight above her dropped to the floor dead, revealing Missandei behind it, holding her dagger. Missandei held out her shaking hand to help Sansa up from the floor. She gave Sansa a dagger before they pushed themselves together, protecting one another. The pushed themselves closer to the door as Sansa directed more women, children and elderly out of the room.

“Tyrion!” Sansa yelled running towards him. He was becoming outnumbered by wights.

“Lady Sansa!” Missandei yelled.

“Get as many living out!” Sansa shouted back. She stabbed a few wights that charged at her or ran after the living before stabbing several wights that were trying to kill Tyrion. The ex-married duo fought their way across the room, killing wights along the way.

More and more wights came into the room but most of the women and children had left and been safe. The remanding trio fought the undead, pushing through the aches were forming into their bones. They swung, stabbed, and slashed their way to safety. One by one, the wights kept coming and coming until the undead fell dead in their spots.

Sansa slowly lowered her hand that held the dagger with confusion. “Is it over?” Missandei asked.

Was it?

Daenerys

She watched as Jon chased after the Night King. She knew he was running towards his death. She called out his name but he ignored her. She couldn’t allow him to die! He needed her! She could protect him! “No, Khaleesi!” Jorah said as he held onto her, pulling her towards the courtyard. “We have to keep moving!”

She didn’t want to go with him. She wanted to go after Jon but Jorah’s release was firm and no matter how much she struggled in his grasp, he would not let her go. They ran towards the courtyard fighting wights along the way. She was grateful that she knew how to use a sword, even if she wasn’t skilled like Jorah, Jon or even Arya. She knew how to swing it and that was all that mattered.

Jorah protected her, pushed her out of the way when a wight came to close, earning him some cuts. She would try to kill the wights before they touched him. She needed to protect her bear. They fought alongside the Dothraki, Unsullied and Vale who still was fighting in front of the damaged castle. “Stay close Khaleesi!” Jorah called. “Protect your Queen! Protect your Khaleesi!” Jorah heard him order to her soldiers.

She fought despite her body protesting against every move she made. She kept fighting for her child. For her people. For the North. “Khaleesi, look!” She didn’t realize her eyes were shut when Jorah shook her. She opened her eyes to see the battlefield empty. No more wights. Did Jon do it? Did he kill the Night King?

They ran inside the courtyard to see who was alive. She immediately spotted Davos and Gendry up top with some Dothraki archers. She noticed Jorah was running towards a short girl that she knew was Lyanna Mormont, his younger cousin. She was covered in blood and struggled to get to her feet. He could hear Jorah arguing with the small girl who seemed to be standing her ground.

She spotted Grey Worm and relief flooded through her. “Torgo Nudho,” she cried throwing her arms around his shoulder. “Are you hurt? Are you alright?”

She could feel him nod against her shoulder as he returned her hug. Tears flowed down her cold cheeks as she reunited with her friend. She could hear Jorah still argue with his young cousin and she let go of Grey Worm and walked towards Jorah.

“You are the Lady of House Mormont. Your survival is important,” Jorah told her.

“Defending the North is what’s important,” Lyanna Mormont argued. “I would gladly die for my people.”

Dany admired the little girls' strength. No wonder Jon admired her so much. She was blunt and not afraid to put the Northern Lords or family in their place.

“I admire that about you, cousin,” Jorah said. “But you must go inside just incase this war is not over.”

“I will not bring further shame to our House by hiding in the great hall with the other women and children. What will my people think if I’m not willing to risk my life for them?”

Daenerys couldn’t help but smile when she heard Jorah smile with annoyance. “You won’t have a House if,” Jorah’s words were cut short as a loud moan echoed through the courtyard.

Turning to face the cause of the noise, she saw Ed, Jon’s best friend and night’s watch brother, kneel over Sam, Jon’s other best friend, lifeless body. Ed called for his friend to wake but it was too late. Sam had succumbed to his wounds, dying there underneath the dark sky. Sorrow filled her heart over Sam’s death. She had grown fond of the chubby young man. Getting to know him as he cared for her morning sickness.

Jorah’s head hung low as he silently grieved for the man that had saved him. She thought about Jon and how he would take the news of the death of his best friend. She stepped back from Jorah when something red brushed her foot. She looked down and saw Tormund, the ginger wildling, dead at her feet.

Oh, gods, she thought. Not Tormund too, she cried. She looked up at caught Grey Worm’s attention. Silently, both of their minds drifted to Missandei. “Please, let her be okay,” she silently prayed. She didn’t know what she would do if she lost her, Grey Worm or Jorah. People she trusted and the people she loved.

A horrible chill ran down her spine as the wind wrapped around her face. She stepped closer to Jorah who was urging both women behind him. Daenerys shivered as the cold settled back into her bones. Cries of fear erupted throughout the courtyard as the dead corpses, which laid as their feet began to move. She watched as the undead corpses climbed to their feet. They stood motionless, a sight that made her belly filled with fear like they had been before the battle.

She held the dagger tightly in her small hand as the dead lunged for the living. She had to push every moral she had out of her mind as she killed her undead soldiers. She slashed and stabbed at anything that came near the two bears and dragons. She would quickly glance at Lyanna who was holding a small dagger in her hand. She would protect her if she becomes outnumbered, as well as Jorah.

They worked as a group, Jorah protecting his cousin and Queen, Daenerys protecting herself, Lyanna and Jorah, while Lyanna doing the same. Though the younger Northern Lady wasn’t a fan of a foreign Queen, she pledged her King’s words. “It doesn’t matter where we’re from on the battlefield. We are fighting together to survive,” and that’s what they all were doing.

“Jorah, look out!” She called out to him as a wight dug its dagger deep into Jorah’s flesh. Jorah fell to his knees as he took out the wight. She stabbed the wights who cut at Jorah who kneeled vulnerably. She helped him up before he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her behind him, taking a knife to the chest.

“No!” Daenerys screamed slicing the wight’s head off. She swung at another who tried to stab Jorah who was bent over. “Jorah?” She called his name. He dug Heartsbane into the wet ground to assist him standing up. She grabbed at his shoulder as he stumbled on his feet.

“I’m okay, Khaleesi,” he replied, breathless. She knew he was lying but she didn’t have time to argue about it. She fought as hard as she could, using all the strength her body could muster. Her arms were screaming at her to stop but she ignored the ache building in her muscles. She fought not just for her survival but for the North’s, for council, for her armies, for the realms of men, and for her unborn child.

Theon

He was waiting in the Godswood with his men and Bran. He could hear the screaming of the wights and the living on the other side of the wall. He could see the dragons fighting above him. Nightmares were all around him as he shivered in the Godswood. He looked over to see Bran sitting in his chair, close to the weirwood tree, his hands clasped in his lap. He hadn’t said anything since Theon wheeled him in the protection of the Godswood.

Theon didn’t know what to say either. He paced as they listened to their fellow men get ripped to shreds. The noise was haunting and he felt like he couldn’t stomach it anymore. He turned to Bran, who was now looking at him. He had so much he wanted to say to him. Apologize for the guilt that spread through him. He couldn’t explain the guilt he felt what he did to the younger Stark boys.

“Bran, I just want to say,” But Bran cut him off.

“I know,” he said dryly. “You are where you’re supposed to be.” He wanted to be here. He wanted to defend Winterfell. This was his home, not the Iron Islands. Everything he’d experienced from torture to loss. He had so many questions.

“You can’t change the past, Theon. Everything that’s happened, it led you to this moment.” Theon looked at the not-so-young Stark boy with tears in his eyes. “You’re home, Theon.”

But home wasn’t a place. It was a person. Images of a redheaded girl with a fiery spirit filled his thoughts. He could smell scents of earth and lemon that made him dizzy. No matter where he went if he thought about that redheaded girl, he was home.

“I’m going to go now,” Bran said interrupting his thoughts. He looked at Bran who wasn’t in a position to move.

“Go? Go where?” But Bran didn’t answer. He watched as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Bran let his head fall back as he went where Theon didn’t know. He looked around to his men who were just as confused as he was.

The noises outside went silent and the hair on Theon’s neck stood up. He didn’t know what happened behind the walls. Was everyone dead? Was the Night King dead? No, he couldn’t. Bran hadn’t come back from wherever he went. He didn’t want to believe that it was over. He didn’t believe it was over.

The air grew colder and the silence turned into panic screams and terrifying snarls. They could hear the rustling of leaves, the snapping of twigs before all hell broke loose. His men drew their bows and fired onto the wights that were now swarming Godswood. Theon grabbed his bow and fired with his men but changed to a dragonglass sphere when they became too close. He had one goal and that was to keep Bran save.

He fought and fought until all his men lay dead on the ground around him and he was the only one standing. He was out of breath and sore but that didn’t keep him from protecting Bran who seemed to still be ‘away.’ He swung his sword until the last wight dropped dead in Godswood.

Hearing the cry of a dragon he felt something hard hit him against the back of his head. He fell to his knees, unable to see clearly. He looked up to see Bran, his eyes still white, and he looked to see what was the cause of the pain he felt. He swore he could see a small brown-headed girl before he was hit again and darkness took over.

He came to with a horrible pounding in his head. He drug himself to his feet and stumbled over to Bran who was now awake. “Are you hurt?” Theon asked.

“I’m okay,” Bran replied but he’s coming.”

Theon stood straighter as he turned to see where Bran was looking. There, he could see the Night King walking towards them with his white walkers. They were ice blue with a mummified appearance that terrified Theon. The Night King stopped just at the entrance of the Godswood, staring, waiting on Theon’s next move.

Theon grabbed his sphere on the ground and held it firmly in his hands. He wasn’t going to let the Night King have Bran, not without a fight. “Theon,” Bran called from behind him. “You’re a good man.” He could feel his eyes sting with unshed tears as he heard the words he wanted to hear. “Thank you.”

Theon moved the sphere beside him, readying himself to charge at the Night King. He would die protecting Bran, protecting the Starks, protecting the North. “Theon! No!” A voice completely stopped him in his tracks.

Turning to look over his shoulder, Jon stood at the other entrance of the Godswood. He stood, bleeding, his hair was disheveled, strands sticking to his wet face. He could see a big gash on Jon’s leg and Longclaw held tight in his right hand. “The Night King is mine,” Jon said limping towards him.

Theon moved out of Jon’s way and stood back next to Bran. The Night King walked towards Jon, with a glass sphere in his hands. Jon was the first to make a move as Theon watched horrified. It was a nasty fight, the Night King got a couple of hits in, knocking Jon down to the ground several times before Jon got back on his feet.

With a hard blow, Jon was thrown to the ground. He was struggling for breath, holding onto his chest. Theon took a step towards the Night King but Bran grabbed his arm stopping him. He looked at the younger Stark boy with confusion. He couldn’t stand by and let watch his brother die?

Jon looked up at the icy-blue undead man as he raised his glass sphere. Theon’s heart stuck in his throat as he was about to watch the Stark bastard die. A sudden wind blew his long hair in his face. Arya stood behind the Night King with a small Valyrian steel dagger stuck deep within the undead King’s icy body.

The solid ice frame shattered into thousands of pieces of sharp glass. One by one, the wight walkers behind their King crumbled. The screams of the wights grew silent. No sound was heard except for the ragging breathing of Arya and Jon who lay on the ground, staring at his younger sister in shock.

Jon

He couldn’t believe it. The Night King and his army were dead thanks for his cribbled brother, who now stood in front of him, holding a Valyrian dagger in his hands. “Arya?”

He watched as his younger sister dropped the dagger and crumbled to her knees. She looked like seven hella, blood and dirt covering her round face. “How?” He wanted to know how she got here undetected. He had so many questions.

“Bran told me,” Arya said. “He told me that I would be the one to kill the Night King.”

Jon looked at Bran who looked at them emotionless. “If you knew this, why didn’t you tell us about it sooner? We could’ve completely switched all our strategies.”

“It doesn’t work like that. I can only see glimpses into the future. I just saw Arya stabbing the Night King. I couldn’t tell her when because I didn’t know,” Bran explained.

Jon didn’t know what to say. Mixed emotions ran through him. He was relieved to see his siblings alive. Knowing they survived but he was worried about Sanaa’s fate but he was also angry that he wasn’t the one who defeated him.

He was so sure that it had to be him. He thought that was why he was brought back from the dead. His purpose was to defeat the Night King. To save the Seven Kingdoms. What was his purpose then?

“Jon?” Arya called out for him.

“I’m sorry?” He asked bringing back his attention to the present.

“We need to check on everybody,” Arya said. “Sansa, Daenerys, everyone.”

He walked in the courtyard and searched the living. He could see Jaime leaned over Brienne’s body who lay dead. He searched for Davos who was on top of the damaged corridor embracing Gendry. Relief flooded through his body, as his friend and mentor, was alive.

He saw her attention turn towards Jorah who collapsed on the ground. She immediately went down with him and pulled his body on her almost black fur. The look on Dany’s face pierced his heart. Sadness, disbelief and absolute devastation poured out of her.

A sound unlike anything he’s ever heard before escaped her mouth as she mourned Jorah. She was a shaking mess. He quickly limped over to her, trying to comfort her but she wouldn’t have it. “No! I’m not leaving him!” She screamed.

“Your Grace,” Lyanna interrupted his efforts. He turned to the Northern girl, who looked just as badly as he. “I’ll stay with her. After all, he was a Mormont and my cousin.”

Jon didn’t want to leave Dany but he nodded in agreeance. At least she wouldn’t be alone, he thought. As Lyanna knelt down beside Dany, he saw the tears that streaked the young girls' face.

He stepped back when he noticed Tormund’s dead body on the ground. It felt as if his heart was breaking. His dear best friend lay motionless on the ground. He could feel his throat tighten as he knelt and place a cold hand onto his friend's fur.

After a moment's silence, Jon stood back up and immediately looked for his other best friends, Ed and Sam. He found Ed sitting next to Sam’s motionless body. Jon quickly walked over to Ed who stood and engulfed his fellow nights watch brother in a suffocating hug.

“Sam’s gone,” Ed cried. “He saved me. Oh gods, Jon. What am I going to tell Gilly?”

“You’ll tell her that he died a hero. That he died protecting the North and her,” Jon said, his voice breaking.

Ed hugged his friend again and they both cried. after they had both settled down, Jon told Ed of their redhead's friend’s demise. “Tormund’s gone too,” Jon confessed.

“And then there were two,” Ed responded sorrowfully.

Daenerys

The wights were no longer moving. Daenerys watched as the undead corpses fell around her. She still clutched her sword, not believing that it was over. She was fooled once, they all were. They waited, all the living confused and guarded.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Jon, Arya, Theon, and Bran entering the courtyard. Relief washed over her and she saw the man she loved, alive. A smile lit up his face in the dark as he saw her. She wanted to run towards him, pepper his face in kisses and shower him with love.

“Khaleesi,” Jorah said, gaining her attention. “I’m hurt.”

She watched as Jorah fell to the ground. She dropped the dagger and pulled his heavy body into her lap. “Jorah! No! Please stay with me.”

She watched as he struggled for air. His mouth open and close, as if he wanted to say something. “Jorah, please! Don’t go! I love you!”

She felt his body go limp in her arms. She watched the life leave his eyes. A sob broke from her chest and she let out a high pitched wail. Her bear was gone. He died protecting her. “No! No! No!” She sobbed. She buried her face in his chest, feeling her wails shake her body.

He can’t be gone! She needed him. She needed him to take back the Seven Kingdoms. She needed him to protect her. To her advisor. To be her friend and her confidant. “Dany,” she heard a soft voice call out to her.

She felt a hand placed against her shoulder and she knew it was Jon by the way fire burned where he touched. “Dany, he’s gone. Come on, let’s get you inside.”

“No! I’m not leaving him!” She cried. She wouldn’t leave him alone with strangers. She could hear Jon speak to Lyanna but she didn’t bother listening. Her heart was heavy with grief over her bear. She felt Lady Lyanna kneel next to her.

“He was a skilled fighter,” Lyanna spoke.

“Yes,” Daenerys sniffed. “An excellent one.”

“My mother used to tell stories about my cousin. What a great warrior he was. How much his father adored him and that love was his biggest flaw. He loved his wife very much and did everything she wanted even if it meant being exiled.”

Daenerys didn’t respond but she agreed. Jorah’s love was passionate. He was a romantic fool and sometimes he allowed it to cloud his judgment.

“He was excited and nervous to meet you,” Daenerys confesses. “He loved his father very much.” 

“Nervous to meet me?” The little girl asked.

“Why does that surprise you? He was exiled. He had disappointed his father. Why do you think your survival was important to you? He knew that he could never become part of House Mormont again but it didn’t mean his family meant any less than him.”

Lyanna stayed quiet for a while before placing her small hand on the bear sigil on his armor. “He died a hero and House Mormont will honor him as one.”

Dany’s smile was watery as fresh tears spilled down her face. She couldn’t title him a hero for the rest of her days but being honored as a hero from your exiled House, would’ve meant more to him and she knew it.

Jorah died a hero. He was a hero in her eyes. Forever till the end of her days.

Davos

He watched as the sorrowful reunions happened including his own with Jon. He was glad to see that the young boy had survived as well as their Queen and the Stark siblings. He looked at the dead, seeing familiar faces, including some men and women he’d grown close friendships with.

He mourned for Brienne, Tormund, and Sam, and when Daenerys finally allowed Jorah’s body to be taken away, he said a silent prayer.

But as mournful as he felt, he couldn’t help but feel anger boiling in his blood as he spotted Melisandre, roaming the great hall in her blood-red coat, he remembered Jon’s pledge to kill her if she ever returned North.

He watched her, stalked her as if she were prey before he got a moment alone with her. “Don’t worry your head, Davos. I am heading to my own death.”

He didn’t understand exactly what she meant before she walked ahead of him, out of the broken wooden gate, towards the pink sunrise. She ripped her necklace off and throw it on the ground next to her. Almost instantly, dark red hair had turned ghost white.

Her body was covered in age spots and wrinkles. Her steady walk was clumsy, tripping over her own feet before she settled halfway into the snow-covered battleground and dying.


	13. a duty that never stops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of days after the battle has won, Jon's duty as King or Warden of the North never stops. 
> 
> This is strictly Jon's POV. 
> 
> “Death leaves a heartache difficult to heal; love leaves sweet memories no one can steal.” -- found a tombstone in Ireland, 1847

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, it's been a while. I've been having a terrible case of writer's block. forgive me.

Jon

He could hardly move his legs. With any shift of movement, pain pierced through him. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see images of the Night King standing above him, almost ending his life, and he would've gladly died if it meant defending the North and the realms of men. But a selfish part of him prayed to whatever Gods would listen for him to live so he would spend the rest of his days with Daenerys and their child.

Groaning, he shifted onto his side to stare out the opened window. The sky was a light blue peppered with greyish snow clouds. He could hear the sounds of winter birds calling nearby. He had lost two of his best friends. Sam, an overweight boy, he protected from being bullied for his size, he quickly took pity on Tarly, and the two became fast friends, but with Tormund, it was different.

Tormund was first his enemy or what the Night’s Watch wanted him to believe. He was born a wildling, but he was every bit man like Jon and the men stationed at Castle Black. The two quickly formed a bond by surviving Hardhome, where the army of the dead slaughtered most of the wildlings. He was also there to answer Davos’s call when Alliser Thorne and his men murdered Jon. Jon cared about Tormund a lot to the point he considered the ginger more of a brother than a close friend.

Then there was Dany, whom he almost lost. He remembered watching in horror as she jumped from Drogon to Viserion. His heart stuck in his throat, unable to do anything as she dangled from the undead dragon before killing her dead child and falling to the ground. He wanted to go to her, to yell at how wreckless she was, but he knew that she needed to do this for herself.

He heard the creaking of the wooden door opening, followed by a familiar voice. “Jon?”

Wincing, he turned over to see Davos standing in the doorway. “What is it?” he asked.

“Everything’s set up. The pyres are ready for the bodies,” Davos explained.

“Alright, thank you.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” he said, trying to sit up but failed when the pain became too much.

“I’ll send for the maester,” Davos said.

“No, it’s alright.” He did his best to ignore the pain as he continued to sit up but eventually gave up and sat in a sort of slump against the feathered pillows. “Has the maesters seen Daenerys? What about the baby?”

“Yes,” Davos said. “She and the baby are okay.”

Jon let out an audible sigh of relief. Davos stepped further into the room and closed the door. “If I may say something,” he began..

“Alright.”

“I went to find Daenerys this morning. I found her alone mourning Ser Jorah. She was alone for a while before Lyanna Mormont joined her. They’ve seemed to take a liking to one another, which is good because that means we’ll have another Northerner on our side.”

“Why were you looking for Daenerys?”

“To change her mind about marriage,” Davos answered honestly. “Before the battle when she was speaking with Lyanna Mormont, I noticed that the furs were no longer hiding her that she's with child, and this morning it was evident. I could convince her for the sake of her, your child.”

“If she won’t listen to me, then why would she listen to you?” Jon asked, annoyed.

“Because she has before. Do you not remember your all’s first meeting?” Jon remembered. He remembered having the breath knocked out of him by her beauty, but he also remembered how Daenerys wasn’t listening to anything he said. “You were doing a shit job, and we needed an ally. I’m sorry that I went behind your back, but I know the last thing you want is your child to be born a bastard.”

Davos was right. He hated the thought of his child being a bastard. He knew how painful it was growing up not having a birthright and how horrible people treat you, but he wouldn’t press Dany any further if she did not wish to be married. He just hoped that her feelings had changed.

“I know that you left her room last night before the battle. Have things changed between the two of you?” Davos asked.

“We didn’t get a chance to talk,” Jon sighed. “I love her, and she knows that, but it’s up to her. I won’t force her to do anything she doesn’t want to do despite my personal feelings.”

“You two are the most stubborn people I’ve ever met,” he said with annoyance. “Can’t imagine what your child is going to be like.”

Jon chuckled lightly. He’d imagine what their son or daughter would look like. Would they have Dany’s silver hair or his dark? Would their child’s eyes be light or dark? Would it favor Stark or Targaryen more in features?

“You deserve to be happy, Jon. You and Daenerys have both experienced enough pain, and maybe after this bloody war with Cersei, you both will get that chance to be exactly that.”

________________________

Davos helped Jon dress and strolled next to him outside the gates of Winterfell. The yard mixed with the remaining Dothraki, Northerners, Unsullied, and Vale soldiers. He could see that Dany’s army was smaller but still a threat to Cersei’s army. Unfortunately, the Northerners took a massive hit with half its population nearly wiped.

He found his sisters standing in a small group next to Daenerys and Lyanna. He watched as Sansa embraced Daenerys in a hug as Arya turned to hug Gendry. Jon knew from Arya that the two knew each other, but he didn’t realize they had a close relationship. Sourness tickled his gut as he thought of something between Gendry and his younger sister.

He turned his attention to Davos and a few soldiers heading his way with torches. He looked around at Daenerys, Jaime, and a few others who started walking his way. Standing in front of Davos, he took the torch and headed to stand in front of the pyres.

“We’re here to say goodbye to our brothers and sisters to our fathers and mothers and our friends. Our fellow men and women, who set aside their differences, to fight together and die together, so that others might live,” Jon paused to swallow emotion stuck in his throat.

“Everyone in this world owes them a debt that can never be repaid. It is our duty and our honor to keep them alive in memory, for those who come after us, and those who come after them for as long as men draw breath,” Jon walked towards Tormund's body and let out the tears that stung his eyes. “They were the shields that guarded the realms of men, and we shall never see their like again.”

He walked up to the pyre where Tormund’s still body laid. He reached down and touched his friend’s cold hand. “I’m sorry you had to die like this. Killed by the one thing you hated more than us crows. I can never repay you for what you did, but we’ll see each other again, mate. He placed the torch under Tormund’s body, allowing the wood to catch fire. “As long as I breathe life, free folk will always be protected.”

He stayed and watched his friend's body become engulfed in flames letting out his grief. He stepped back when he could no longer stand the heat and turned to see Dany still standing with the torch in her hand at Jorah’s body. Lyanna was with her but stepped away when she caught sight of Jon.

“She won’t leave his side,” Lyanna explained. “I’ve told her that Bear Island would honor my cousin as a hero.”

“Thank you,” Jon said. She nodded, leaving him alone with Daenerys.

He stood next to Daenerys, watching as she stroked the dead knight’s face. He took the torch from her small hand as she delicately pinned a three-headed dragon pin onto the softer part of his armor. “How am I supposed to do this without him?” she asked. “He’s been with me from the very beginning.”

“You’ll do it by conquering,” Jon replied. “You have two dragons. Two large armies with the support of the North and the Vale, and if that’s not enough, you have me.”

She looked up at him. Her round face peppered in cuts. “You mean that?”

“I’m with you until the very end,” he said, publicly taking her hand. “I love you and our child, and I won’t let anyone or anything come between that.”

“What about?” he cut her off.

“No one, Dany.” He stared deep into her eyes to make sure she believed every word. He loved Daenerys from the air in his lungs to blood pumping to his heart.

___________________________

He held the Lannister sealed note in his hand.

“To the Bastard son of traitorous Lord Ned Stark,

The Night King and his army are dead. Soon another war will break out. I’m giving you another chance to bend the knee to your true Queen, or I’ll send my armies North and defeat the rest of the Northern population.

Your foreign Queen and her dragons will not be able to defeat me. I have the Golden Company, the Greyjoy Fleet, and scorpions who could quickly shoot the Dragon Queen’s monsters out of the sky. If you bend the knee, I will name you Warden of the North and spare you a traitor's death.

I expect a raven with your response. Let’s choose peace, Lord Snow, or the North’s blood will be on yours and the Dragon Queen’s hand.

Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and the of Andals and the First Men,

Cersei Lannister.”

_________________________

Jon sat in the great hall between his siblings and Daenerys. The surviving Northern Lords and Ladies who supported House Stark and Targaryen filled the Great Hall. The room was loud and full of life with the influence of ale flowing freely through each of their veins. Even Daenerys seemed to be in much better spirits, which made Jon happy.

He made a toast thanking each of Lords for their loyal support, help, and bravery. Each Lord made a toast as well, thanking House Stark and House Targaryen. He would look down at Daenerys, who wore the most significant and brightest smile that flipped his stomach upside down each time a Lord acknowledged her. Her warm smile mirrored what he felt, hope.

Daenerys made a toast thanking the North for its hospitality and warmness towards her. Before she ended her speech, she called forth Gendry, Robert’s bastard, and legitimized him. Everyone in the room was shocked as she allowed him to inherit all titles that his father held. Jon himself was in awe of how generous she was to the son of the man who was behind the execution of her family.

Throughout the night, his body grew warm with the help of ale, and his eyes grew heavy with contempt. His body felt heavy with exhaustion, and he found himself wanting to fall asleep but still finding comfort with people. He settled himself back in the wooden chair and closed his eyes, but almost instantly, he felt her warm breath against his ear.

“What are you thinking?” Daenerys asked.

He kept his eyes closed, but he couldn’t help but smile with her attentiveness. “I’m thinking about how tired I am.”

“How about I take you to bed?” she asked. “I don’t think anyone will miss you for the night.”

He opened his eyes to see that Daenerys was right. Everyone engulfed in something else. Conversations or drinking games. Sansa had joined a table with the Hound and Theon while Arya had disappeared a while ago with Gendry. Davos had joined Tyrion while Jaime seemed to be missing since this afternoon. “Come on, Jon Snow, before we miss our chance.”

____________

He found himself outside of her chamber. “Mines closer,” she replied when she noticed his confusion. He stepped into her room and was immediately wrapped up in the smell of lavender and citrus.

He watched her as she undressed from her white furs and stripped into a thin nightgown. “Davos was right,” he said out loud. “You are showing.”

She looked down at her belly before placing her small hands on its round shape. “I am. There’s no denying it now,” she replied. “What did Davos say about it?”

“He said that I should try and convince you of marriage,” he replied.

“And what do you say about it?”

“I said that I wouldn’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do,” he said, taking a step closer. “And that I don’t want our child to be born a bastard.”

He heard her intake of breath at his words. “No,” she said softly. “I don’t want that either.” He stopped when he was inches from her. His fingers twitched to reach out to stroke her stomach. “But what do you want, Jon Snow?”

He looked up from her belly to her porcelain face. “I want you, Dany. I want to be your husband, and I want us to raise our children together. I want to protect and love you till the end of my days.”

Her eyes glowed with unshed tears, and he quickly took her small hands in his. “What about who you are? That doesn’t bother you anymore?” she asked softly.

“No,” he said. “And I’m a fool for letting it come between us. The truth is, I was angry that my father, Ned, never told me.”

“I’m sure he had his reasons,” she defended his father.

“He did it because Lyanna, my mother asked him too. She knew what Robert would do if he found out that she had Rhaegar’s child. He would’ve killed me without a second thought.”

“Robert was a horrible man who couldn’t handle rejection,” Daenerys spat. “He forced Viserys and me into exile and killed your half-siblings. He didn’t care that they were children. He couldn’t see past the fact that Lyanna did not love him and did not wish to be married to him.”

“And you granted his bastard titles,” Jon added. “And allowed him to claim the Baratheon name.”

“I guess I’m a little sensitive to bastards,” she teased.

He reached out, brushing a strand of silver hair from her face. He gently began tracing the small bruises along her jaw. “What do you want, Dany? Do you still wish not to marry? Raise this child on your own? Or do you feel like I?” He could feel her shiver under his touch.

“I love you, Jon Snow, and I don’t want to part from you. I want you to be my husband and my King. Together we could restore House Targaryen,” she said. She grabbed his hand and brought it down to her stomach. “This is our future, Jon.”

He felt something hard to kick his hand. He snatched his hand back in shock, earning a chuckle from Dany. “I think she agrees too,” Daenerys said.

“How do you know it’s a girl?” He asked, putting his hand back on her stomach. “It could be a boy.”

“It could be,” she said, pecking his lips. “But I just have a feeling.”


	14. No Rest for the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the war against Cersei is officially starting ...

Jaime

Jaime woke up to the smell of shit. He struggled to open his eyes and when he did, he found himself in the stables, sharing a stall with one of the horses. “This is an odd sight,” Tyrion said. “Usually you’re the one finding me pissed in the stables.”

“What time is it?” Jaime asked, struggling to find his balance as he stood.

“Half-past 10,” Tyrion replied. “Here.” The small man handed his older brother a cup of ale. “It’ll settle the pain in your head and the uneasiness in your belly.”

“Thanks.” Jaime took the cup and downed it in two large gulps. The sad excuse of ale burned his throat but instantly settled the thumping in his head. As for the uneasiness in his stomach, he needed to leave the stables. The smell of horse shit wasn’t doing him any favors. “How did you know where to find me?”

“I overheard a few Northerners talk about how a Lannister was sleeping where he belonged and it didn’t take much thought after that.”

“Hmm.” He watched as his brother poured another glass of ale to drink for himself. Since he could remember, Tyrion never strayed too far from ale or wine. He passed his living time by drinking and fucking whores. Jaime knew Tyrion did as much to dull the harsh treatment from their father and Cersei. Due to their poor treatment of Tyrion, Jaime made it his mission to make sure Tyrion was well taken care of.

“How are you feeling?” Tyrion asked.

“Like shit,” Jaime replied. It wasn’t because of the hangover he was currently nursing but because the ache in his body reminded him of losing Brienne. The devastating Battle was just a few days ago but the grief was still heavy. He could hear Brienne’s sobs as she stabbed her friend, Podrick. He could still feel the weight of her body in his arms. “I will love you forever,” she said with her dying breath.

“I’m not talking about your hangover,” Tyrion said interrupting Jaime’s thoughts. “I’m talking about mentally.”

“How am I supposed to answer that?” Jaime replied. “So many people lost their lives. More people could’ve been saved if our sister would’ve kept her word.”

“It’s Cersei we’re talking about. She’s always been conniving. She learned that from our father.”

Jaime laughed bitterly. Cersei learned a lot of things from their father but Cersei was a different species. He couldn’t believe he thought he saw something good in her. “If she would’ve just kept her word then,”

“Brienne could be alive?” Jaime snapped his head towards his brother. “She might have but we do not know that. If Cersei sent her army North we don’t know how many lives could’ve been saved. We fought those things. We saw how easily they tore into flesh with just their bare hands. A few thousand men probably wouldn’t have made a difference.”

He knew Tyrion was right but Jaime remained quiet. He wanted to hold onto the anger he felt towards his sister. He wanted to hold onto the grief he felt to the first woman who truly loved him. Who was too good for him.

“Don’t trouble yourself thinking about the different outcomes,” Tyrion said pouring out more ale and chugging it. “We underestimate our sister all the time.” 

“Are you actually defending her?” Jaime asked disgustedly.

“No, but I,” but he cut Tyrion off.

“Why do I feel like you’re hiding something from me?”

“Like what?”

“You knew that Euron Greyjoy brought the Golden Company for Cersei.:

“I told you Cersei told me,” Tyrion argued.

“When did she tell you?” Jaime pressed.

“When all of us met at the pits,” Tyrion snapped. “I went back and talked to Cersei by myself. I wanted to show her how much of a danger the army of the dead was.”

“Yet, Cersei did not have in mind the Golden Company and our sister would not confide such information with you, the hand of Daenerys Targaryen.”

“You’d be surprised what our sister is capable of and what does it matter?”

Jaime stared at Tyrion who did not dare to make eye contact with his older brother. Instantly, Jaime knew Tyrion was not telling the truth and fear quickly settled in his stomach. “Tyrion, please tell me you haven’t done anything stupid.”

“Like what?” Tyrion snapped still not looking at his brother.

“Don’t do anything I can’t save you from.”

“What makes you think I want to be saved?” Tyrion said finally looking at his brother.

********************

Varys

Varys was one of the most powerful men that roamed the Seven Kingdoms. His calm nature often came across as obsequious and mysterious. He was skilled in secrets and often marked him with a reputation of omniscient. Unlike Kings and Queens, Varys had an army of children he called his, “little birds.”

Varys had outlived the last four Kings he served, King Aerys, King Robert Baratheon, King Joffrey, and King Tommen Lannister but now he served his true queen; Queen Daenerys Targaryen. When he heard that the small Dragon Queen had quickly risen to power with a large army of Unsullied and Dothraki and three large and powerful dragons, his true loyalty to House Targaryen flared inside him. He desperately sought in finding Daenerys and restoring the Iron Throne to save Westeros from itself.

When Jaime came to Varys and asked for his help in rescuing Tyrion, Varys was a little skeptical. Why would Jaime want to free a man who murdered his father? It was too dangerous to say no to the Kingslayer so he agreed to save his only friend but he didn’t expect to join Tyrion so soon. Arriving in Pentos, Tyrion questioned Varys motives on helping him escape.

“It was too dangerous to say no to the Kingslayer,” Varys responded.

“Still,” Tyrion said, taking a large gulp of wine. “You risked too much to save me. What is it you want exactly?”

“Peace, prosperity, a land where the powerful do not prey on the powerless.”

“Well the castles are made of gingerbread and the moats are filled with blackberry wine. The powerful have always preyed on the powerless. That’s how they became powerful in the first place.”

“Perhaps. Perhaps we’ve grown so used to the horror we assume there’s no other way.” Varys watched Tyrion down his cup before continuing. “If you sat on the Iron Throne, would you spread misery throughout the land?”

“I will never sit on the Iron Throne,” Tyrion slurred.

“No you won’t but you could help another climb those steps and take that seat.” Tyrion groaned exasperated but Varys continued. “The Seven Kingdoms need someone stronger than Tommen but gentler than Stannis. A monarch who can intimidate the High Lords and inspire the people. A ruler loved by millions with a powerful army and the right family name.”

“Good luck finding him.”

“Who said anything about him?” Varys knew he had captured Tyrion’s full attention so he gave him an ultimatum. “You have a choice, my friend. You can stay here at Illyrio’s Palace and drink yourself to death or you can ride with me to Meereen, meet Daenerys Targaryen and decide if the world is worth fighting for.”

After leaving the parley in the Dragonpit, Varys couldn’t help but notice that Tyrion was acting differently. Tyrion, who had cut back on drinking on the orders of Daenerys, started heavily drinking again. He knew something had happened between Tyrion and Cersei that had caused Tyrion’s behavior to change back to his old ways. Varys, who still had spies in King's Landing, sent one to figure out what went on between that meeting between brother and sister.

When word came back that Varys spies did not have answers, Varys took matters into his own hands. The good thing about children, they can be easily tricked with coins and sweets. Taken a liking to one vulnerable little Northern girl, he had her personal work in Tyrion’s chambers. Tyrion didn’t pay any mind to another girl in his chambers as he mostly spent his time drinking or sleeping.

When Tyrion started to disappear, Varys sent his little bird to track him. “He’s in the library,” she said. “He received a crow with a note attached to its foot. Can I have my sweet now?”

“Did you recover the message?” Varys asked her.

“No, he burnt it,” she replied. “But I managed to catch a glimpse of the sigil before he burnt it.”

“What was the sigil?”

“A lion.”

“A lion? Are you positive?” Varys asked.

“Yes, like the one the Kingslayer wears!” She confirmed. “Can I have my sweet now, please?”

“Oh, here you go, little bird.” He handed her a sweet before watching her leave. If Tyrion received a letter from a Lannister, this was not good news but not enough information to tell his queen, Daenerys. What are you playing at, Tyrion?

*****************

Arya

She had been sleeping on and off for the last couple of days. Her head was throbbing and the maester came in every few hours to change her dressing. She had a large cut starting at the mid-scalp that stopped above her right brow. She had smacked her head against the wall running from a group of wights. Pain shot through her small body with each shuffle or turn she did in the bed.

When she lay awake, she would often think of Gendry. She found him after the battle but she did not know how badly he was injured. Arya, who usually kept her romantic feelings to herself, could no longer hide them. When Sansa came to visit her, Arya immediately asked her to send word on Gendry’s well being.

“What is he to you?” Sansa asked curiously.

“He’s a friend,” Arya lied. “He’s been a traveling companion for years.”

“Well if he is just a traveling companion, he must be an important one by the way you blush when you talk about him,” Sansa teased.

Annoyance ran through Arya’s blood. She should’ve just kept her mouth shut and snuck out to see him for herself. “Sansa,” Arya snapped.

“Sorry,” Sansa apologized. “I’ve just never known you to actually like someone. You’ve always been more interested in books and swords than boys.”

“I’m still interested in books and swords but I’m only interested in one boy.”

“Well, it makes it better since Queen Daenerys legitimized him. He’s a Baratheon and Lord now!”

“I don’t care about that,” Arya bluntly said. “I’ve fancied him before I realized who he was.”

“If you marry, you’ll be Lady of Storm’s End!” Sansa said excitedly.

“Being a Lady was more of your thing.”

“You’re not suggesting,”

Quickly realizing what Sansa meant, “Gods no!” She laughed. “I don’t see you marrying a Baratheon.”

Sansa grimaced. “I’ve come close with Joffrey though he was more Lannister than Baratheon.”

The two sisters laughed. Arya hated Joffrey and was glad that Sansa hated Joffrey too. “What did you ever see in him?” Arya asked.

“An escape,” Sansa answered honestly. “I didn’t want to live in the North anymore and Joffrey was my way out. Now, I can’t imagine living anywhere else.” Arya tried to sit up but winced in pain. “Lay still!” Sansa said gently shoving her younger sister back. “I’ll send for the maester.”

“I’m fine!” She argued.

“No, you’re not! You’re still in a lot of pain.” Sansa turned on her heel and straight for the door.

“Wait! Don’t forget what I asked you!”

**************

Gendry went straight for Arya when he found out she was asking about him. Honestly, he was lucky that he wasn’t badly injured. He was sore from fighting for hours and his face was peppered with cuts and bruises. He had been impatient to see Arya since they spent the night together but when Jon had told him that Sansa had bedridden Arya for a couple of days, he knew that he would have to leave her alone until she was not bedridden.

When Sansa found Gendry in the forge, he wasn’t expecting them to have a conversation about Arya. “She’s awake right now,” Sansa said. “But she’s still sore. Try not to stay long.”

He was aloud entranced to her bedchambers and found the small woman he loved, battered and bruised in bed. “Arya?” He whispered not wanting to wake her.

“Gendry?” She quickly sat up and hissed.

“Careful my Lady,” Gendry said immediately coming over and helping her.

“Don’t call me that,” she said through gritted teeth. He looked down in her brown eyes and they both broke out into a large smile. “What are you doing here?”

“Lady Sansa told me that you wanted to see me,” he answered.

“Of course she did,” Arya rolled her eyes. “How are you?”

“I’m alive,” he replied honestly. “Better than you.” He gently stroked his fingers alongside the deep cut across her forehead, trailing the bruise that covered her jaw.

Gendry sat beside her on the bed and grabbed her small hands in his larger ones. “I thought maybe I ruined things with us,” he confessed.

“I wanted to have sex with you, Gendry,” Arya reassured him. “It wasn’t just about that. I thought it might have been my last night and I wanted to spend it with you.”

“I suppose you didn’t want to die a virgin either.”

“It wasn’t about that. For the longest time, I’ve always had to hide who I was from my family, my friends, and from my mentors. Before you knew who I truly was, you thought I was a boy. I lived a lie to survive after the death of my parents and Robb and I eventually grew to be afraid of who I was.” Having Stark as her last name put a target on her head. She was fine being Arry but it wasn’t until she was trained by no one and all the trials she went through, she finally found the confidence and courage to embrace who she truly was.

“I’ve loved you the moment I first saw you Gendry,” she confessed. “You’ve always seen something in me that I couldn’t see in myself.”

“I never would’ve thought that I hear those words coming from someone so stubborn,” Gendry teased. “When Davos told me he wanted me to come back North, I jumped at the chance to see you. You’re the strongest woman I’ve ever met and so headstrong. I knew that you would have found your way back home,”

“When you found me in the forge, you still had the wild beauty to you but you’ve changed so much. I wanted to tell you how I felt but what future could you have with me? I was a bastard with now titles or lands but now I’m a Lord of Storm’s End. We can now have a proper future together.”

Arya’s heart stopped at Gendry’s words. She stared at the man she loved and couldn’t imagine her life without him but how could she settle down and be a Lady of anything? She wasn’t good at it unlike her sister, Sansa. “Gendry,” but she didn’t know what to say. “I wouldn’t make a good Lady.”

“And I wouldn’t make a good Lord,” he replied. “But wouldn’t it be fun to try? We survived a war that was nearly impossible.”

That was true. “What would we do with such a huge castle?” She asked. “It would be boring with just us two.”

“Then we could fill it up with a bunch of babies.” Babies? She nearly choked at the thought. “But that’s something we can talk about later.”

“Lady of Storm’s End,” she played with the idea.

“Are you agreeing to marry me, Arya Stark?” he smiled hopefully.

“I’ll only agree if you ask me properly.”

“I have something better.” Gendry stood up and pulled a small dagger from his cloak and handed it to Arya. The head of the dagger was of two animals, a stag, and direwolf, signifying a union between both houses. Four words were engraved on the blade, “My Lady, My Love.”

Tears spilled from her eyes as she stared at the beautiful, handcrafted dagger. “Gendry,” she sobbed.

“Arya of House Stark, will you do the honor of marrying me?” Gendry knelt beside her, taking her free hand into both of his. He looked at the woman he loved, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

Arya couldn’t speak but she nodded her head violently with her answer. Gendry gently embraced Arya in a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. “Wait,” Arya said pulling out of his embrace. “What about Jon? He’s never going to agree to this!”

“He already has,” Gendry said. “Do you think I would ask for your hand if I didn’t have his blessing?”

“Yes!” she laughed.

“Well this time, I followed tradition.” Tradition has already been shot to hell between them but even though she was far from a lady, she was still touched that Gendry asked Jon, the most important person in her life, for her hand. Now, what was Jon’s reaction?

********************

Jon

He sat shirtless by the window, letting the cool breeze from the wind race across his shoulders. He was holding the note from Cersei Lannister, rereading her threat, over and over while Daenerys slept in the middle of the large bed. He was still in a lot of pain but he couldn’t spend another night away from the woman he loved.

As he thought about Cersei’s threat the angrier he grew. How dare she threaten to spill Northern blood. They had barely survived this horrendous battle against the army of the dead. The North would not survive another war and not this soon. Daenerys still held the majority of her army and still had Rhaegal and Drogon but he knew that even with these large numbers, these soldiers and dragons were not fully healed.

“Jon?” Daenerys' soft voice called his name, startling him from his thoughts. “What’s wrong?” He looked at Dany who stared at him with tired eyes. She looked at the note in his hand before drawing her animated eyebrows together. “What’s that you’re holding?” He could not hide it any longer.

“It’s a note from Cersei Lannister,” he answered coming in to sit next to her. “Here.” he handed her the note.

He watched as she read the note a few times before she looked up at him. “How long have you had this?”

“Since last night,” he answered.

“And you’re just telling me now?” She was angry as he knew she would be. “You should’ve come to me immediately.”

“And what would that have accomplished, Dany? We were celebrating our survival with everyone. I didn’t want to announce this not when we needed a moment to forget everything that just happened.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Dany said sternly. “She is threatening to spill Northern blood. You can’t just wait for the appropriate time!”

“And you would’ve told me them right there?”

“Of course I would! She is threatening their lives!”

“And everyone in that right barely managed to save their own! The North needed this victory after that battle. I needed a moment.”

“As Kings and Queens, we don’t get to decide to have a moment for ourselves not when our people’s lives are at risk. For all, you know Cersei could be marching her men North right now!”

He knew Daenerys was right but he didn’t want to admit it. “Jon,” she struggled to control her anger. “If we’re going to be married and be King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, we can’t hide things from each other and not when our people’s lives are at risk.”

“What do you suggest we do then?” he asked.

“We have to tell the Northern Lords that another war will be happening and that we need their support,” she began to strategize. “We will explain that this war will never touch Northern soil. That with their support, my armies, and dragons, you along with my armies and the Northerners will sail for Westeros while I sail for Dragonstone with Missandei, Tyrion and Grey Worm.”

“I won’t be with you?”

“I want to make sure Euron’s fleet is not camped outside my Island,” she explained. “After I know Dragonstone is safe, I will send for you.”

“What if Cersei’s army decides to attack you?” Jon argued. “You need to have some Unsullied and Dothraki with you.”

“The waters surrounding Dragonstone are too rough for war but if it makes you happy, I’ll have a few ships of Unsullied and Dothraki with me.”

Jon didn’t like the idea of separating from Daenerys but he knew he didn’t have a choice. This war was personal for Daenerys. Years of dreaming and strategizing, she will be officially taking back what is rightfully hers. House Targaryen will rule the Seven Kingdoms as they did for centuries. He looked at Daenerys who was reading the note again and knew there was one more thing that needed to be done before the war officially started. “Dany? Do you trust me?”


End file.
